13 & Riggs
by zarzarBechloe
Summary: Après 6 ans dans un pensionnat, Beca se retrouve obligée d'aller à l'Université. De voir son père et de "vivre l'expérience universitaire". Elle n'y trouve aucune joie, jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne entre dans sa douche par effraction.
1. Introduction

A/N  
Zarzar: Hello tout le monde ! Oui oui, on a disparues de la circulation depuis un bout de temps je sais. Toutes nos excuses ! Mais nous revoilà, au moins pour cette fanfiction ! Évidemment, comme toujours, Pitch perfect et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas. En espérant que ça vous plaira !

Teaspoon : Hello ! … Ca faisait longtemps hein ? Et puis tout ce qu'elle a dit la dame au dessus. Bon… Je suis pas plus inspirée que ça, on fera avec. :D AH SI ! On a une playlist Spotify en collaboratif, SPE-CIA-LE-MENT pour vos oreilles. Enjoy !

Zarzar: Exactement, _**zarzarBechloe - zarzar &teaspoon**_ sur _Spotify_ , il y a déjà quelques musiques, à vous d'ajouter un morceau ou deux qui vous tiennent à coeur ou l'une de vos dernière découverte :)

* * *

Elle s'arrêta devant le bâtiment où avait lieu son premier cours, de son premier semestre, de sa première année à Barden University, Atlanta. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'être ici. C'était passer d'une prison à une autre, ni plus ni moins. Elle avait déjà dû attendre six ans dans ce pensionnat militaire à la con et la voilà partie pour quatre années à l'université.

Si ça n'avait pas été pour sa mère, elle n'aurait jamais foutu un pied sur ce campus. Mais c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. C'est la dernière chose qu'elle a demandé avant de mourir. Certes, elle n'était plus là pour voir si Beca allait ou non exhausser ce dernier voeux, mais s'il y a un être sur cette terre que Beca a réellement aimé, c'est bien sa mère.

Elle touche la petite coccinelle qu'elle a autour du cou pour se donner du courage, prend une grande inspiration et se mit en marche vers son premier cours.

"Barden, me voilà… "

Pour la changer des salles de classes du pensionnat, ça la changeait. L'amphithéâtre de près d'une cinquantaine de rang était au 3/4 déjà plein. Elle vit une place vers le milieu qui lui parut idéale, pas trop de monde dans ce coin, pas trop d'interaction avec les autres, juste ce qu'il lui fallait.

Seulement pour atteindre la-dite place parfaite, il fallait passer devant un groupe en pleine discussion, dont un grand gars qui lui barrait complètement le passage en lui tournant le dos.

L'un de ses amis remarqua la jeune femme et fit signe au grand gars de se retourner. Il examina la petite brune de haut en bas, comme s'il décidait s'il allait ou non la laisser passer.

"Salut. Tu es nouvelle ici non ? Je m'appelle Tom Healthford. "

Beca le regarda sans rien dire. Attendant juste qu'il bouge pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne prenne la place.

" Comment tu t'appelle chérie ?" dit-il en lui faisant son sourire le plus charmant et en se baissant un peu pour être à son niveau.

Beca haïssait que les gens se baissent pour lui parler, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être une gamine. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. "Ne m'appelle pas 'chérie'. Tu compte me laisser passer ?" Elle tenta de continuer à monter mais Tom fit un pas de côté pour l'en empêcher.

"Hey, du calme. On est pas pressé. La prof est toujours en retard. Bon alors, comment tu t'appelle ?" Beca ne dit rien. "Tu viens d'où ?" Rien. "Ok, ok je vois tu es le genre à pas donner d'information avant le premier rencard. Aller, je t'invite à dîner. Toi et moi, où tu veux. Demain soir, ok ?"

" Sans façon. Mais maintenant qu'on a éclairci ce point, tu seras aimable de me laisser passer."

Tom n'aimait pas, mais vraiment pas qu'on lui dise non. Il fronça les sourcils et empêcha plusieurs fois encore Beca de passer quand elle retenta d'avancer. Elle vérifia rapidement si la place était toujours libre. Ce n'était déjà plus le cas.

"Aller un dîner, ça ne se refuse pas chérie."

"Peu importe." Elle se retourna pour repartir mais une main l'en empêcha pour qu'elle perde l'équilibre dans les escaliers et se cogne assez méchamment sur les marches. Derrière elle, Tom et ses amis se marraient bien, et dans l'amphithéâtre les rares à avoir remarqué ce qu'il se passait ne bougeait pas le petit doigt, remettant le nez dans leur cahier quand leur regard croisait celui de la brune.

"Enfoiré." Souffla-t-elle en se relevant.

"Répète ça salope ?" s'enquit Tom arrêtant de rire et énervé. On ne lui disait pas non à lui.

Beca était sur le point de répéter, bien plus fort, quand la professeure fit son entrée en priant tout le monde de s'asseoir prestement, ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça.

"J'en ai pas fini avec toi." Souffla Tom avant d'aller s'assoir.

Beca trouva une place rapidement et passa une main derrière sa tête, là où elle avait percuté l'escalier.

"Ce type est un vrai connard. Le jour où je suis venu pour emménager sur le campus je me suis pris la porte en pleine face… trois fois. Mais il y a du sang neuf, d'ici la fin du cours il t'aura déjà oublié." Beca se tourna vers le mec à côté d'elle. "Jesse Evans." Elle serra la main qu'il lui tendit.

"Beca Mitchell."

"Ça va ta tête ?"

"J'ai connu mieux. Ça va passer. Il est toujours comme ça ?"

"Sans doute. C'est la troisième fois qu'il refait sa première année apparemment. On aurait pu croire qu'à force de refaire toujours les mêmes cours il aurait fini par apprendre quelque chose."

"Apparement ce n'est pas le genre d'aptitude qu'il a." Beca sorti son ordinateur de sa pochette et en l'allumant vit que l'écran était, pour 80% de la surface, complètement noir. "Sérieusement ... " Elle jeta un regard noir derrière elle vers Tom et sa bande avant de se retourner rageusement vers le professeur. "C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie."

Jesse lui tendit quelques feuilles et un stylo, compatissant.

* * *

Dans la matinée Beca reçu un sms de son père, lui demandant de passer le voir à midi dans son bureau. Elle traversa donc tout le campus vers le bâtiment de littérature. Elle frappa à la porte du Dr. Mitchell et entra.

"Beca ! Je suis heureux que tu ai pu venir. Comment c'est passer ta première mâtiné ?"

"Je te rappelle que je suis obligé d'être là, donc ..."

"C'est ce que ta mère voulait."

"Oui… D'ailleurs merci de m'avoir prévenue quand elle est morte."

"Je n'avais aucun moyen de te contacter, James n'a jamais voulu me donner de numéro pour t'appeler. J'ai pensé qu'il t'avait prévenu."

"Ouais, peu importe. De toute façon maintenant je suis bloqué ici pour quatre ans."

"A ce propos. Je sais que ta mère voulait que tu ai ton diplôme. Cela dit je sais aussi à quel point tu déteste l'idée d'être bloqué ici. Alors je te propose un deal."

Beca leva un sourcil, intriguée. "Du genre ?"

"Du genre j'accepte que tu ne fasse qu'un an ici, à la condition que tu participe à au moins une activité extrascolaire. Il y a de nombreux clubs sur le campus, trouves en un qui t'intéresse. Vit l'expérience universitaire à fond pendant au moins un an. Si après cette année tu veux toujours partir, je ne te retiendrais pas."

"C'est tout vu alors. J'ai discuté avec un type qui m'a dit qu'il y avait encore une place à pourvoir à la radio du campus."

"Je n'appelle pas ça un club Beca. Il n'y a que quoi.. deux personnes qui y bossent, plutôt associables il me semble."

"Et bien maintenant il y a trois asociaux la-bas…"

"Beca, prend mon offre au sérieux s'il te plait. D'ailleurs cet après-midi justement il y a la foire aux associations. Va y faire un tour, tu trouvera sans doute quelque chose qui te plait."

"Oui, je vais y réfléchir." Elle se dirigea vers la porte. "Je dois y aller." et partit sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

Elle retrouva Addy et Alex à l'entrée nord du campus.

"Hey Mitchell. Alors ça fait quoi de retourner à l'école ?" s'amusa Addy, appuyée contre un arbre.

"Arrête, tu vois bien que ça gêne la petite qu'on viennent la chercher à la sortie de l'école." renchérit Alex.

"Quand vous aurez fini de vous foutre de moi on pourrai peut-être aller manger ? J'ai une faim de loup."

"Let's go !" s'écria Alex, partant dans un sens puis faisant demi-tour. "On va où déjà ?"

Beca leva les yeux au ciel et partit dans la direction opposée avec Addy.

Beca avait rencontrée Alex et Addy dans un bar près du pensionnat où elle avait passé les six dernières années. Les deux filles se connaissaient depuis toujours et à leur seize ans s'étaient émancipés de leurs familles pour partir à l'aventure.

Un soir, une bagarre avait éclaté entre Alex et un type plutôt chaud lapin qui n'acceptait pas qu'on lui dise non. Avant qu'Addy n'ait le temps de s'en mêler Beca avait déjà sauté sur le dos du mec qui se transforma en taureau de fête foraine l'espace d'un instant. Une amitié était née de cette soirée mémorable et les filles n'avaient pas eu de mal à quitter leur logement de fortune pour suivre Beca à Atlanta.

Elles s'assirent là où la serveuse leur avait indiqué, Alex la suivant du regard.

"La discrétion n'est toujours pas ton fort Al'" rappela Beca.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. J'admire juste la vue." rétorqua la concernée avec un grand sourire carnassier.

La serveuse revient pour leur donner les menus et repartit, toujours dévorée des yeux par la brune.

"J'adore cette ville." décréta-t-elle en daignant enfin regarder le menu.

"Une ville où tu n'as pas encore brisé tous les coeurs. Tu avais oublié à quoi ça ressemblait pas vrai ?"

"Outch. Ça c'était pas cool Beca."

"Mais cruellement vrai." Addy se tourna vers Beca. "Alors ta matinée ?"

"Chiante à mourir. Un enfoiré m'a fait tomber dans les escaliers dès le premier cours."

"Son nom ?" s'enquièrent Alex et Addy en choeur.

"Calmez-vous les mères poules. J'en fais mon affaire. Bref j'ai sûrement trouvé un boulot à la radio du campus. Et mon paternel m'a proposé un deal."

"Du genre ?"

"Je fais un an au lieu de quatre si .. " Elle fit des guillemets avec ses doigts "je vie l'expérience universitaire à fond en faisant parti d'un club ou d'une association."

"Tu compte jouer son jeu ?"

"Si ça me permet de me tirer de cet enfer plus tôt, carrément. Il y a la foire aux associations cet après-midi, je vais aller y faire un tour. Vous voulez venir ?"

"Addy a un entretien mais je suis carrément pour !"

La serveuse revint à ce moment pour prendre leur commande, accueillie par un grand sourire d'Alex.

* * *

A leur stand de la foire aux associations, Chloé tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer Aubrey qui commençait à désespérer de trouver de nouvelles Bellas pour reprendre le flambeau cette année. Personne n'avait paru assez prometteur pour prendre la relève des Bellas de Barden.

"Et pourquoi pas elles ?" Dit Chloé en désignant deux jeunes femmes qui venaient doucement dans leur direction.

"Tu te moque de moi ? Elles sont beaucoup trop… alternatives pour les Bellas."

"Il nous faut des voix Aubrey, on doit essayer." Avant que la blonde ne puisse l'en dissuader, Chloé partit se planter devant les deux jeunes femmes et leur tendit un prospectus chacune. "Envie de faire partie d'un groupe d'a capella ?"

"A capella ?" Dit la plus grande. "C'est genre un peu… chiant non ?"

"Chiant ?!" s'écria Aubrey. "Nous avons été à deux reprise jusqu'en demie-finale au Lincoln Center et nous comptons bien y retourner cette année et remporter le championnat."

"Il y a des compétitions d'a capella ? Vraiment ?" Dit la plus petite, attirant l'attention de Chloé.

"Il faut bien occuper les nerds…" dit la plus grande en rigolant.

"Nerds ?!" s'énerva Aubrey. Très vite coupée par Chloé qui voulu calmer le jeu.

"Ce qu'Aubrey veux dire, c'est que cette compétition est très importante pour nous. Et que cette année on voudrait vraiment ne pas se faire rafler le trophée par les Treblemakers." Elle pointa un groupe de mecs chantant un peu plus loin. Un type en unicycle chuta sur la dernière note. Les deux brunes échangèrent un regard entendu. "Si l'on veut réaliser notre rêve cette année, on a besoin de voix. Qui sait, ça pourrait être possible avec vous."

"Désolée, mais on est pas intéressée." Dit la plus petite en tirant son amie pour partir.

"Réfléchissez-y les auditions sont la semaine prochaine."

Mais les filles étaient déjà partie. Aubrey s'approcha de la rouquine. "Je t'avais dit qu'elles ne valaient pas le coup." Mais Chloé resta figée un instant pensive. Elle avait comme un sentiment de déjà vu.

Alex se tourna vers son amie. "Pourquoi tu nous a fait partir ? La blonde me plaisait bien. Et je sais que tu as toujours une fixette sur les rousses."

"Ça ne servait à rien, je ne compte pas me coltiner miss sainte-nitouche toute l'année et faire les choeurs dans un groupe d'a capella. Et entre nous la blonde était plus proche de l'envie de t'étriper que de t'embrasser."

"C'est ton point de vue. Du mien elle voulait juste me sauter dessus." Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil sur cette dernière phrase.

"Tu es irrécupérable Alex."

"C'est ce qui fait mon charme." assura-t-elle.

* * *

Vendredi soir, après les cours, Beca retrouva les filles pour aller courir. Elles firent un tour en ville histoire de voir les environs et finirent, au bout de deux heures, par revenir vers le campus pour en faire le tour complet. Après une heure de course supplémentaire elles firent une pause sur un banc avant que les filles ne retournent à leur appartement en banlieue du centre-ville.

Beca passa dans sa chambre, qu'elle avait pour elle seule - grâce au relations de son père - pour récupérer des affaires, avant de se diriger vers les douches. À cette heure-ci il n'y avait personne, elle se sentait donc libre de chanter doucement Titanium en entrant dans l'une des cabines. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude en entamant le refrain et ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle était épiée.

"Tu sais chanter !" Beca sursauta et se cacha comme elle pu derrière un bout de rideau en regardant avec de grand yeux la rouquine qui venait d'entrer, complètement nue, dans sa cabine de douche. "Jusqu'où peux-tu aller en voix de poitrine ?"

"En voix de quoi ?" Beca reconnue alors la fille de la foire aux associations qui l'avait abordée, elle et Alex, pour son groupe d'aca-casse couilles.

"Tu devrais venir aux auditions ! Une fois on a fait les choeurs pour Prince ! Ses fesses sont tellement petites que.." En joignant ses mains pour s'expliquer, Chloé se rapprocha de la brune qui lâcha son shampooing. "Oups."

Par réflexe Beca se retourna pour le ramasser et resta le dos tourné vers Chloé. "Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis nue. Et toi aussi."

Chloé fixa un instant l'épaule de la brune, mais sa phrase la fit sortir de sa stupeur. "Tu chantais Titanium ?"

Beca tourna la tête vers elle "Tu connais David Guetta ?"

"Je ne vit pas sur une île déserte. Bien sûr que je connais David Guetta. C'est la chanson qui me touche." Après une seconde elle ajouta "quand je me touche."

"Ok."

"Tu sens que ça monte en puissance."

"Je ne veux pas savoir."

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel "Tu la chante pour moi ?"

"Quoi ?! Non !"

"Pas pour cette raison. De toute façon je ne pars pas tant que tu n'aura pas chanté."

Beca n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver à chanter du David Guetta a capella dans les douches de l'université avec une intrue. Elle n'aurait jamais cru aller à l'université. Elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir Chloé Beale.


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

Comme chaque année, en cette période, une fête foraine s'ouvrait à la sortie de la ville et ce week-end tout le monde irait y faire un tour à n'en pas douter. Le soleil pointait encore son nez, assez pour donner envie de sortir toute la journée.

Chloé rejoignit Aubrey sur le campus pour partir ensemble à la fête. A peine arrivée elles rejoignirent Tom et ses amis qui étaient entre le tombe à l'eau et les machines à sous.

Tom salua vaguement la blonde et passa de suite son bras autour des épaules de Chloé en lui faisant son plus charmant sourire. La bande commença à discuter facilement, se demandant par quoi commencer, entre ceux qui voulaient faire les manèges à sensations et ceux qui avaient le vertige et qui refusaient de faire ne serait-ce que la grande roue.

"Hey beau gosse ! Tu ne veux pas grimper là-dessus ?"

La bande se tourna vers la voix qui venait d'interpeller l'un d'entre eux. C'était une jeune femme brune, à peine plus vieille qu'eux, avec un pantalon en cuir et un t-shirt blanc très près du corps. Elle fixait Tom de haut en bas en s'approchant de lui. "Tu veux pas que j'essaie de te mettre à l'eau ? Si je n'y arrive pas ça sera à toi d'essayer."

Devant les encouragements de la bande Tom se laissa faire quand la jeune femme passa un doigt entre sa ceinture et son jean pour l'emmener vers le Tombe à l'eau et le faire s'installer sur le petit fauteuil les jambes dans le vide au dessus d'une petite piscine transparente.

"Tu es prêt à prendre l'eau j'espère ?" dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Elle a l'air sûr d'elle mec, prépare toi à plonger !" lui cria l'un de ses amis.

"Pas la moindre chance mec !"

Le forain s'approcha de la brune pour lui donner les ballons.

"Comment tu t'appelle ?"

"Alex."

"Ok Alex, tu as trois balles, donc trois chance." Il les lui donna et juste avant de partir "La machine est un peu vieille si tu vise sur le bas du cercle rouge tu le fais tomber à coup sûr."

Alex posa deux balles au sol et se prépara pour lancer sa première balle. Raté, trop loin de la cible centrale. Elle prit une autre balle. Pas loin mais pas assez fort de toute façon.

"Attention, tu vas prendre ma place si tu continue et crois moi je vise bien chérie." Rappela le jeune homme du haut de son fauteuil.

Alex, qui venait de prendre le dernier ballon, le regarda, sourit doucement en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. "Ne m'appelle pas chérie." Et tendit la balle derrière elle. "Tiens je te le laisse."

Beca prit le ballon et se mit à côté de son amie. "Merci"

"Toi ? Mais je te connais !" Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il avait déjà le cul dans l'eau, et le reste avec, sous les applaudissements et les rires de la foule. Le temps que Tom sorte de l'eau, les filles avaient déjà disparu. Ses amis le charrient un peu de s'être fait avoir comme ça, par une fille, mais tout le monde passa vite à autre chose.

Après quelques manèges assez calme, le temps que Tom sèche un peu, l'une des filles du groupe proposa que les garçons, qui parlait muscu, testent donc leur force au jeu du marteau. Tom pu se vanter d'être le plus fort, il avait été le plus proche de faire sonner la cloche. Pendant que les filles s'amusaient à le féliciter et passer leur mains sur les muscles de ses bras, Beca passa prendre la marteau, l'écrasa de toutes ses forces sur le percuteur et fit résonner le doux son de la cloche. Elle reposa le marteau, jeta un coup d'oeil vers Tom et les autres qui s'étaient retournés pour voir qui avait réussi, haussa les épaules et partit. Pas peu fière de son effet.

"Ça fait deux fois qu'elle te bat mec, tu as de la concurrence on dirait" rigola l'un de ses amis.

"Ferme-là Billy." Grogna Tom entre ses dents. "Vous avez pas faim ? Je mangerai bien un truc moi."

"Je crois que j'ai vu un stand de barbe-à-papa pas loin."

"Allons-y." Il se rapprocha de Chloé. "Je t'offre une pomme d'amour ?"

"Pourquoi pas." se laissa-t-elle tenter. Les pommes d'amours étant son pêché mignon.

La bande se posa le temps que chacun mange sa sucrerie. Pomme d'amour pour Chloé, barbe-à-papa pour Aubrey, churros pour Tom. Ce dernier profita d'ailleurs de ce moment de calme pour se rapprocher de la rouquine. Il lui raconta des histoires improbables de ces exploits, il la faisait rire et espérait bien décrocher un rencard avec elle. Chloé c'était un peu le saint graal pour lui. Le trésor inaccessible, depuis le lycée il essayait de sortir avec elle. Au début il pensait qu'il était amoureux, mais peu à peu ça s'est transformé en jeu, en challenge pour lui de réussir à ajouter Chloé Beale à son tableau de chasse. Et depuis quelques temps il semblait assez bien partit pour réussir.

Ailleurs dans la fête foraine, les filles étaient assises derrière le manège du bateau pirate le temps qu'Alex fume sa cigarette.

Addy osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis ce matin. "C'est qui cette fille ?"

"Qui ?"

"La rousse. Je sais que tu veux juste pourrir la journée de cet abruti de Tom. Mais la rouquine qui est avec lui, elle n'arrête pas de te dévisager."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle." Dit simplement Beca.

"Tout à l'heure quand tu as gagné au Tombe à l'eau, elle allait venir nous voir mais tu as voulu partir à toute vitesse." Beca la fusilla du regard. "Et quand on l'a rencontrée à ce truc de foire des clubs, tu avais l'air de vouloir partir vite aussi, comme si tu avais peur d'un truc. Genre comme si elle allait te reconnaître ou je ne sais pas."

"Tu ne peux pas te taire toi ?" Addy leva un sourcil vers Beca, voulant en savoir plus. Beca soupira. "Vous vous souvenez que je vous ai raconté comment je me suis faite ma cicatrice à l'épaule ?"

"Ouais. Tu t'es prit un vieux clou qui sortait d'une palissade. Un gamin qui t'avais pousser c'est ça ?" Récita Alex entre deux taffes.

"Exact. Tu te rappel pourquoi je me battais avec lui ?"

Alex haussa les épaules. "Embrouille de gamin non ? Tu avais quoi ? Six ans ?"

"Elle en avait huit Alex." Rectifia Addy. "Ce n'était pas le gamin qui avait poussé l'une de tes amies qui était parti au urgence après ça ?"

"Encore exact. Elle s'était ouvert le front. Elle en a encore une petite marque d'ailleurs."

"Comment tu peux le savoir ? Je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas revu depuis que tu as douze ans." Beca fronça les sourcils vers Alex, attendant qu'elle comprenne d'elle même. "Quoi ?" Puis ça lui vient enfin. "La rousse ! C'est la rousse ta pote d'enfance ? Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Magalie c'est ça ?"

"Comment tu peux confondre Magalie avec Chloé. Ce sont des noms complètement différents Alex. Ton cerveau est un grand mystère pour la science…"

"Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle te reconnaisse ?" Insista Addy pour couper court aux enfantillages de ses amies.

"Je ne sais pas trop. ça fait dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas vue. Je ne suis plus sûre qu'on ait autre chose que notre passé en commun. Surtout vu le genre de mec qu'elle fréquente. Je ne suis plus exactement la même. Ça serait bizarre je pense."

"Ho la vache !" s'écria Alex en regardant vers le bateau pirate, derrière Addy et Beca qui se retournèrent d'un coup. "Je crois qu'on a un champion de la gerbe à bord !"

"Est-ce que c'est Tom ?" S'interrogea la jeune femme au cheveux rouges.

"Je crois bien Addy… Cette journée est de mieux en mieux."

L'après-midi se passa ensuite assez calmement, les filles profitaient un peu des manèges.

Tom, Chloé et le reste de la bande aussi de leur côté. Alex avait insistée comme une gamine pour aller au stand de tir. Et elle n'eut pas à insister bien longtemps avant que Beca ne se mette elle aussi, à supplier Addy de bien vouloir y aller.

A peine le stand de tir était-il visible que Beca s'arrêta. Chloé et Tom y était déjà. Elle reconnue aussi la blonde qui était à la foire aux activités avec Chloé. Fort heureusement pour Beca la-dite blonde emmena Chloé vers une autre attraction.

Elle s'installa juste à côté de Tom, toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour le faire chier celui-là.

"Toi ?"

"Oui ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Tu m'as pourri ma journée déjà, dégages."

"Aux dernières nouvelles, tout le monde à le droit de jouer à toutes les attractions. Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence si on se croise. Par contre si je te bats toujours ça c'est le talent, je peux rien pour toi mec."

Tom était prêt à répliquer quand le forain qui tenait l'attraction vint poser des fusils devant eux et trois billes de plomb pour chacun. "Et si vous réglez ça à la carabine ?"

Les deux échangèrent un regard.

"Je n'ai aucun problème à gagner contre une fille." Dit Tom en donnant l'argent au forain.

"Moi non plus." répliqua Beca en faisant de même.

"Je vous rappelle les règles, vous avez trois ballons chacun à éclater et trois balles pas une de plus. Amusez-vous bien."

Chacun tira ses trois balles et éclata ses trois ballons. Alors ils recommencèrent, une fois, deux fois, cinq fois, sept fois. Tom en avait marre de ces conneries. Alors qu'ils se préparaient pour le huitième tour il se mit en position mais attendit que Beca s'apprête à tirer pour que, dans un mouvement qui se voulait involontaire, son coude heurte le sien, lui faisant rater son tir.

"Vraiment désolé."

Beca soupira, chacun tira. Entre le second et le troisième coup elle prit la parole.

"Tu crois que Chloé baisera encore un looser comme toi quand elle apprendra que tu te fais malmener par une fille d'un mètre cinquante-trois ?", il en rata sa dernière balle, laissant un ballon voleter dans sa cage.

"Comment tu connais son prénom ?"

Beca resta silencieuse, tira et éclata ses deux derniers ballons d'une seule balle avant de reposer son arme et de se tourner vers Tom. "On a prit une douche ensemble."

Mais avant que Tom ne puisse répondre à ça, on entendit Chloé et Aubrey rirent en revenant vers le stand avec le reste du groupe, Billy appelant Tom pour qu'il les rejoigne.

"J'en ai pas fini avec toi." lui cracha-t-il avant de rejoindre ses amis. Chloé venait justement vers lui.

"Ça ne va pas ?"

"Rien, une imbécile qui veut faire son intéressante. Laisse tomber, allons avec les autres."

"Vas-y je vous rejoins."

Tom, trop énervé pour poser de question retourna avec les autres mais quand Chloé arriva au stand de tir Beca était déjà partit. Depuis qu'elle avait vu la cicatrice sur son épaule dans les douches, elle avait su qu'elle la connaissait mais n'avait réalisé qui elle était que le soir avant d'aller se coucher. Depuis elle espérait la revoir sur le campus pour lui parler, s'assurer que c'était bien elle, Rebecca Mitchell. Mais elle s'évaporait sans arrêt.

"Vous êtes Chloé ?"

Elle sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers l'homme qui tenait le stand. "Euh.. oui."

"Tenez. On m'a dit de vous donnez ce lot." Il lui tendit un ours en peluche qui devait être aussi grand que son buste.

"Merci." Elle en avait déjà eu un comme ça, il y a longtemps. Elle l'avait eu à une fête foraine aussi. Enfin elle ne l'avait pas gagner c'est Beca qui lui avait offert…. "Excusez-moi, vers où est parti la fille qui vous a demandé de me donner ça ?"

"Droit vers la sortie" dit-il en lui indiquant la direction.

Chloé le remercia encore et partit en courant vers la sortie indiquée.

Beca attendait adossée à un poteau que les filles arrivent avec la voiture. Quelle journée, elle n'était pas passé loin de reparler à Chloé sur le stand et elle avait couru jusqu'ici pour l'éviter. Au fond ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. C'est plutôt qu'elle avait peur de ce que ça pourrait lui faire. Des souvenirs, des vieilles habitudes et des anciens sentiments qui pourraient refaire surface si elles reparlaient.

"Hey Mitchell !" Instinctivement elle se retourna à l'entente de son nom et regretta aussitôt en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Chloé, l'ourson sous le bras. "J'étais sur que c'était toi." Elle s'approcha encore, souriante d'une oreille à l'autre.

"Hey Chloé." Elle ne trouva rien de plus à dire.

"Tu n'es pas facile a trouver tu sais."

"J'essaie."

"Tu cultive toujours le mystère à ce que je vois. Ca fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vue ? Dix ans ?"

"Ouais, c'est ça, dix ans." Beca commençait à croire en Dieu et priait pour que les filles arrivent rapidement avec la voiture pour la sortir d'affaire.

"Alors comme ça tu es à Barden ? Je croyais que tu voulais être musicienne. Barden n'est pas l'université la plus réputé pour un parcours musical."

"Ouais… J'ai laissé tomber l'idée il y a longtemps en fait. Et je suis là plus par obligation à vrai dire."

"Ho…"

"Beca ! Amène-toi." Cria Alex de la voiture.

La brune remercia silencieusement le ciel d'avoir écouter ses prières. "Je dois y aller, désolée."

"Attend. Je suis partie après toi sans prévenir les autres et c'est Aubrey qui à mon portable. Je peux t'emprunter ton téléphone pour lui dire de me retrouver à la grande roue ?"

"Euh.. ouais, bien sûr. Tiens."

"Beca ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Si tu n'as pas ton cul dans cette bagnole dans 30 secondes tu rentre à pieds ma petite."

Beca leva les yeux au ciel et ignora le commentaire sur sa taille. Chloé lui rendit son portable. "Merci beaucoup. A bientôt j'espère."

"On verra. Bonne soirée Chloé." Et sans demander son reste Beca s'enfuit, grimpa dans la voiture qui démarra en trombe.


	3. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2

"T'en as mis du temps ! Alex allait vraiment partir sans toi Mitchell !"

"C'est ta petite rouquine qui t'a grillée c'est ça ?" La taquina Alex

"Oh fermes la et roule !" lui répondit Beca.

Après avoir soigneusement enregistré le numéro de la brune, Chloé retourna vers Aubrey et la petite bande, l'air plus confuse qu'heureuse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Beca était aussi distante alors qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis dix ans ! Dix ans ce n'est pas rien et pourtant…

Elle sortit de sa rêverie lorsque Tom l'enlaça par la taille, un sourire se voulant charmeur collé au visage.

"Alors chérie, tu as passé une bonne journée ? "

"Oui, mais je commence à me sentir un peu fatiguée." dit-elle sans relever le surnom.

"Tu veux qu'on rentre ?" demanda Aubrey, voyant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Chloé acquiesça et les deux jeunes femmes partirent après avoir salué la bande d'amis restée sur place.

Une fois arrivée à leur chambre Aubrey et Chloé s'installèrent sur le lit avec quelques friandises qu'elle avait acheté un peu plus tôt.

"C'était quoi ça, « un peu fatiguée » ? " S'enquit la blonde." Ca ne te ressemble pas les jours de fêtes foraines. Et d'où sort cet énorme ourson en peluche ?"

"On ne peut rien te cacher, Miss Posen." Plaisanta Chloé. "Et l'ourson est un cadeau."

"Décidément Tom ne sait plus quoi faire pour attirer ton attention…"

"Non c'est de Beca en fait."

"Ce nom me dit quelque chose …" la blonde réfléchit un instant. "Ce n'est pas ton amie d'enfance ? Elle est à Barden ?"

"Doucement avec les questions Sherlock, oui elle est à Barden, assez curieusement d'ailleurs."

"Pourquoi ça ?" Aubrey était curieuse d'en savoir plus.

"Elle n'a jamais eu pour projet de faire de grandes études et aller à l'université, et certainement pas à Barden. Elle était plus du genre musicienne… ou bagarreuse." Chloé souriait en passant ses doigts sur sa cicatrice au front.

"C'est à cause d'elle cette cicatrice ?" lui demanda Aubrey.

"Ce n'est pas elle qui me l'a faite, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Non en fait c'est un type qui était à l'école avec nous, une grosse brute, qui s'en prenait toujours à moi pendant les récréations. Un jour, sur le chemin du retour, on devait avoir huit ans, il a eu la brillante idée de me pousser et j'ai trébuché sur une marche avant de me cogner contre une palissade. Beca a réagi au quart de tour, elle s'est jeté sur lui pour le frapper. Mais il l'a repoussé assez violemment contre la palissade, pile là où il y avait un clou. Depuis on a toute les deux une cicatrice, elle à l'épaule et moi…" Elle pointa son front.

"Je vois, vous aviez l'air d'être proche" Lui répondit Aubrey dans un sourire.

"Oui, on a grandi ensemble et elle me protégeait tout le temps. Mais elle n'a pas eu une enfance facile, alors on était très proche, je pensais qu'elle serait heureuse de me revoir mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite…" Lui dit alors Chloé, l'air triste mais déterminé à savoir ce que lui cachait la brune.

"Amie d'enfance ou non, si elle te fait du mal maintenant, je lui ferais arracher les cordes vocales par une meute de loups affamés." Lui affirma avec sérieux Aubrey.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent le reste de la soirée à rire et à se raconter leurs souvenirs.

Quelques jours plus tard Aubrey et Chloé passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi aux auditions. Ils y avaient du potentiel cette année, ça ne serait pas les anciennes Bellas et Aubrey ne serait pas simple à convaincre, mais cela restait encourageant pour la suite. Chloé était tout de même déçue que Beca n'y soit pas venue. Le soleil commençait sa chute quand elle sortit pour aller faire son jogging. Elle aurait pu le faire avant, surtout que la nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt, mais elle aimait trop courrir quand les rues se vidaient, avant que les bars ne se remplissent. Au fur et à mesure de sa course, le ciel tournait au rose puis rouge puis orange avant de partir vers le bleu foncé de la nuit.

Elle tourna à l'angle de l'épicerie bio, évita de justesse de rentré dans quelqu'un et ralentis un peu. Elle était à deux rues de l'Université et voulait récupérer un peu. Elle s'étira un peu pour se détendre les épaules quand quelque chose s'appuya sur sa jambe.

Elle baissa les yeux et tomba nez à truffe face à un shiba d'à peine un an à vu d'oeil. Elle s'accroupit et le chiot sautilla de plus belle contre son genoux quand il obtient des caresses.

"Je suis désolée, il m'a échappé, il court après tout ce qui va plus vite que lui." Expliqua celle qui devait être sa propriétaire en s'approchant.

"Ho il n'y a pas de .. Beca ?" Chloé se releva pour se donner un peu de contenance.

"Wow, je t'avais pas reconnu avec cette tenue Chlo'." La rousse de mordit doucement les lèvres en entendant la brune utilisé son surnom. "Tu aime toujours autant le rose on dirait."

"Tu aime toujours autant le noir on dirait." répliqua-t-elle. Elle jeta un oeil vers le chiot qui s'amusait à tourner autour d'elles, entourant leur jambes de sa laisse.

Beca s'extirpa de la laisse, Chloé aussi, et prit l'animal dans ses bras. "Désolée. Il est très joueur."

"Il est mignon, comment il s'appelle ?"

"Nudgets."

"Adorable. Pourquoi tu l'as appeler comme ça ?"

"Euh… Il n'est pas à moi. Mon amie ne pouvait pas rentré assez tôt pour le promener donc je me suis obligatoirement dévouée."

"Je vois." Un silence s'installa. Le genre de silence gênant. "Ho tu fais quoi vendredi ? Il y a un concert dans un bar pas loin. Un nouveau groupe qui vient d'arriver je crois. Rock'n roll. J'y vais sûrement avec quelques amis, tu veux te joindre à nous ?"

"Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je peux pas vendredi. Désolée." Son téléphone sonna et elle remercia mentalement la personne à l'origine de l'appel. Elle s'excusa, encore, et décrocha. "Allô ? Oui Addy il va bien." dit-elle en regardant le chien dans ses bras qui voulut lui lécher le visage. "Tu es à l'appartement ? Ok j'arrive dans cinq minutes." Elle rangea son portable. "Je dois y aller. Bonne soirée Chlo'."

"Bonne soirée B."

* * *

Addy reposa sa bouteille de bière après en avoir prit une gorgée. "Donc si je résume, elle sort probablement avec un abruti arrogant que tu t'entête à vouloir pourrir sans que ça ai un rapport avec elle."

"Elle est entrée dans ta douche bon sang Beca, je te dis qu'elle ne sort pas avec lui !" répéta Alex une nième fois.

"Mais je m'en fou je vous dis, elle sort avec qui elle veut je ne veux plus en entendre parler."

"Tu n'avais pas un énorme crush sur elle quand vous étiez gamine ?" rappela Alex.

"Ouais et alors ? J'ai changé. On peut passer à autre chose ?"

Addy et Alex se regardèrent, un regard entendus, il est clair qu'elle n'était pas passer à autre chose.

* * *

"Je croyais qu'elle avait une chambre sur le campus. Et on ne peut pas avoir de chien sur le campus donc elle ne vit pas avec. Tu as dû mal comprendre." Expliqua Aubrey en essayant de reprendre des nouilles avec ces baguettes.

"Elle a une chambre parce que son père travail ici. Le professeur Mitchell, littérature anglaise."

"Ha oui, je l'ai eu en première année."

"Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle y vie. Elle doit vivre avec cette Addy."

"Quand bien même, ça fait dix ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vu. Surtout qu'à l'époque tu ne lui a jamais dis ce que tu ressentais, elle n'allait pas t'attendre infiniment. Les gens changent Chloé."

"Tu as sans doute raison…" Elle joue machinalement avec ces nouilles, pensive. "Mais moi je n'ai pas changé..."


	4. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3

Aubrey et Chloé avait passé la semaine à selectionné les nouvelles Bellas, elles avaient toutes été à la soirée d'intégration d'a capella sur le campus mais ce soir elles avaient décidé d'aller toutes voir un concert en ville. L'une des nouvelles Bellas en avait parlé devant Tom qui avait sauté sur l'occasion pour se joindre à elles. Au grand désespoir des co-capitaines.

Arrivé au bar la bande de dirigea directement vers le bar pour commencer les festivités, la scène à leur gauche.

"C'est quel genre de musique déjà ?" Demanda Cynthia-Rose.

"Rock, Indé je crois" Répond Chloé avant de se tourner vers le barman pour commander.

"J'espère que le chanteur est mignon." Commenta Stacy.

"C'est un groupe exclusivement féminin ce soir." Précise le barman en les servant.

"Alors j'espère que la chanteuSE est mignonne." Corrige-t-elle.

Chloé cherche de quoi payer dans sa poche, mais avant qu'elle n'y parvienne Tom sortit un billet et le tendis au barman. "C'est pour moi."

"Tu n'es vraiment pas obliger tu sais."

"Ça me fait plaisir. Je te dois bien ça pour m'avoir invité après tout."

"Sauf que je ne t'ai pas invité" Chuchota-t-elle entre ses dents juste assez fort pour qu'Aubrey l'entende.

"Aller les filles ! En piste !" Proposa la blonde en se dirigeant sur la piste, sa bière dans une main, la main de Chloé dans l'autre. Arriver sur la piste elle s'assura que Tom était resté au bar.

"Merci 'Bree."

"Il faudra peut-être lui dire un jour tu sais."

"Que je ne veux pas sortir avec lui ?"

"Oui, et que tu préfère les filles aussi. Surtout une en particulier…"

Les lumières se baissèrent dans l'établissement et la musique se coupa. "Ça va commencer !"

"Oui change de sujet." remarqua la blonde.

La lumière s'alluma vers la scène éclairant le groupe. Une brune en débardeur blanc sous une veste de smoking et pantalon de cuir à la batterie, Une jeune femme au cheveux rouge à la basse, un t-shirt noir sous une veste de smoking et enfin une brune plus petite au centre, guitare, veste de smoking avec simplement un soutien-gorge noir en dessous.

"Salut à tous ! Merci d'être venu, nous sommes les Birds of Prey. Vous aimez le rock indé ?"

La foule acquiesça vigoureusement.

"Alors tu trouve la chanteuse assez mignonne à ton goût ?" Demanda CR.

"Délicieuse." assura Stacy.

Devant elle Chloé n'en revenait pas. Aubrey se penche vers elle. "Ce n'est pas la fille qu'on a vu à la foire des associations ? Je croyais qu'elle ne chantait pas."

"Bree… C'est Beca."

La blonde leva les sourcils d'étonnement et lui jeta un regarde surpris. Doucement un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Chloé.

Devant la réaction de la foule Beca n'attendit pas un instant de plus avant de commencer à jouer les premières notes de _Hot Blood_.

 _You turn your back, you're a broken man_

 _You come around and just dying to shake your hand_

 _I don't expect you to understand_

 _Just keep telling yourself there's no shame_

Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Beca chanter. Elle se mit à hurler avec le restant de la foule pour les encouragés et à se déhancher avec Aubrey et le reste des Bellas.

 _They don't know 'bout who we are_

 _They don't know 'bout you and I_

 _They ain't know 'bout the stars of your eyes_

 _Oh hot blood love is gonna get ya_

Stacie se fraya un chemin jusque le devant de la scène pour avoir l'attention de la chanteuse, ce qui ne fut pas difficile à obtenir durant les chansons suivantes. Elle eu même toute l'attention de la batteuse en prime, ce qui en soit n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Après le troisième morceau et un duo enflammé guitare/batterie les filles posèrent les instruments et leurs baguettes pour enlever leur veste de smoking maintenant que la température était monté dans le bar. Et elle n'était pas prête de redescendre.

 _Gotta raise a little hell_

 _Young blood, run like a river_

 _Young blood, never get chained_

 _Young blood, heaven need a sinner_

 _You can't raise hell with a saint_

Sur scène Beca et Addy jouaient dos à dos, sautaient dans tous les sens. _Raise hell_.

 _Raise hell_

 _Yeah_

 _Raise hell_

 _Somebody gotta, gotta raise a little hell_

 _Baby drop them bones_

 _Baby sell that soul_

 _Heaven fare thee well_

 _Somebody gotta, gotta raise a little hell_

 _(Oh my my, oh hell yeah)_

 _Somebody gotta, gotta raise a little hell_

 _(Oh my my, oh hell yeah)_

 _Somebody gotta, gotta raise a little hell_

Tom avait reconnu Beca sur scène et voyait bien que Chloé ne la quittait pas des yeux. Jaloux et surtout énervé qu'on lui vole la vedette il rejoint la rousse sur la piste et plaça ses mains sur ces hanches pour danser avec elle. Chloé ne regarda même pas qui dansait avec elle, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Beca.

À la fin de la chanson les musiciennes prirent le temps de boire un coup avant de reprendre. En posant sa bouteille Beca croisa le regard mauvais de Tom. Elle fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que cet abrutis faisait ici. Elle regarda un peu les gens autour de lui et reconnu Chloé qui venait de voir que c'était Tom qui était contre elle. Elle s'avança un peu pour se défaire de son emprise et alla avec Aubrey et Stacie vers l'avant de la scène. Tom semblait dépité mais il ne lâcha pas le morceau.

Beca se retourna vers les filles. "Ok on fait _Hot_. Maintenant !"

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse pour se mettre à jouer, très vite rattraper par le reste du groupe et commença à chanter en regardant Tom.

 _Ah, ah ah_

 _You're so good to me baby, baby_

Lui fit un clin d'oeil et ne regarda plus que le groupe devant la scène. Plus précisément la rouquine, ignorant complètement Stacie.

 _I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around_

 _I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed_

 _I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound_

 _I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

 _Now you're in, and you can't get out_

 _You make me so hot_

 _Make me wanna drop_

 _It's so ridiculous_

 _I can barely stop_

 _I can hardly breathe_

 _You make me wanna scream_

 _You're so fabulous_

 _You're so good to me baby, baby_

 _You're so good to me baby, baby_

Chloé chantait le refrain en même temps que la brune, elle l'avait tellement chanté une dizaine d'années plus tôt quand la chanson était sortit et elle la connaissait encore par coeur. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau onze ans quand elles chantaient toutes les deux debout sur le lit dans la chambre de Chloé et finissait à bout de souffle et morte de rire par s'effondrer sur le matela avant que ça parte en bataille de chatouilles.

En dansant elle se retourna et vit Tom fixer Beca d'un regard noir. Elle compris alors qu'il était jaloux, que Beca faisait ça pour l'énerver et que même si il n'avait aucune chance face à la brune cette ambiance entre eux ne présageait rien de bon. Peu importe pour le moment elle voulait juste s'amuser, chanter et danser avec ces amies.

À la fin de la chanson Chloé retourna au bar avec Aubrey pour étancher sa soif.

"C'était quoi ça ?"

"De quoi tu parle Bree ?"

"Cette chanson ? Ce regard ? Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas remarqué Chloé je te connais trop bien."

"Je crois qu'il y a un genre de concurrence entre elle et Tom, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle a dû faire ça pour l'énerver."

"En parlant du loup." dit doucement la blonde en plongeant le nez dans son verre quand Tom arriva.

"Hey, l'ambiance est un peu naze non ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on bouge Chloé ?"

"Non, j'aime bien l'ambiance." Elle bu une gorgée de son verre. "Mais si ça ne te plait pas tu peux rentré, on prendra un taxi toutes ensemble pour rentrer ne t'en fait pas."

"Non non, je vais rester encore un peu. Juste prendre un peu l'air."

"Ok" et elle se pencha sur le bar pour voir la scène, que Tom lui cachait, où Beca se déchaînait et se déhanchait en rythme.

Tom se retourna, leva les yeux au ciel et sortit se calmer quelques minutes. Juste les quelques minutes où le groupe prenait une pause. Les trois filles se ruèrent au bar pour boire autre chose que de l'eau, urgemment. Pour une première en ville elles étaient au top. Et elles comptaient bien célébré ça après le concert. Beca laissa les filles un moment en voyant que Chloé venait vers elle et la rejoint à mi-chemin. Une Chloé surexcité la prit dans ses bras.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais continué la musique ! C'est super ! Vous êtes géniales !"

"Merci. C'était ça le concert dont tu m'avais parler donc ?"

"Oui. J'adore ce bar, il y a toujours des groupes super."

"Salut." Interrompit Stacie.

"Euh, salut." répondit Beca en la reconnaissant.

Stacie regarda Chloé, attendant qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle voulait. "Ho Beca je te présente Stacie, une nouvelle recrue chez les Bellas. Stacie, Beca, une amie d'enfance."

"Les Bellas ?"

"Le groupe d'a capella pour lequel tu n'as pas auditionné."

"Ho je vois. Enchanté Stacie."

"De même. Chloé s'était bien caché de nous dire qu'elle avait des amies aussi talentueuse et charmante."

Chloé se retient de faire un commentaire devant le comportement de la grande brune. Beca souris, apparement charmé. "Ho merci mais je ne suis pas la plus doué dans le groupe. Si je peux te donner un conseil… Stacie ?" La brune acquiesça. "Tu as plus de chance avec la batteuse. Elle s'appel Alex et tu es tout à fait son genre."

Stacie se demandait un instant si elle devait être vexé ou reconnaissante et choisit la seconde option. "Tempis pour toi Becky." dit-elle avant de partir vers Alex.

"C'est Beca !" cria-t-elle. "Pas Becky…"

"Je suis désolée pour ça. Elle est du genre rentre dedans."

"Ouais, Alex est pareil, je connais." Elle passa nerveusement une main sur sa nuque. "Tu es venu avec ton copain j'ai vu. Ça… ça fait longtemps vous deux ?"

"Mon copain ? Tom ?" Beca acquiesça. "Ce n'est pas mon copain, loin de ça même."

"Ho, je sais pas vous aviez l'air plutôt proche…"

"Il est souvent un peu … collant. Mais il est pas méchant en général. Enfin pas avec moi toujours."

Sans qu'aucune d'entre elles ne l'ai vu venir, Tom apparus derrière Chloé, passa son bras autour de ces épaules, ignorant Beca. "Ça va toujours chérie ?"

"Euh.. ouais."

"Hey… Je te connais toi ?"

"Tu compte dire ça à chaque fois qu'on va se croiser ? Ça devient lassant."

"C'est sympathique votre groupe."

"Merci"

"Pour un truc de fille." ajouta-t-il. "Je crois que tes copines t'attendent."

Beca se retourna et vit Addy tiré Alex sur scène avant qu'elle ne se jette encore sur Stacie qui ne demandait que ça. "Ouais, je dois y aller. À plus tard Chlo'. Tommy."

"Je m'appel Tom."

"Tony ?"

"Tom !"

"Comment tu dis ? Torri ? Tim ?" Continua-t-elle en partant vers la scène, faisant enragé le jeune homme et rire Chloé.

Le groupe reprit et l'ambiance monta d'un cran. Les Bellas se déchainaient sur la piste alors que Tom, même s'il ne dansait pas, restait, simplement pour s'assurer que Beca ne profite pas de son absence pour s'approcher de Chloé.

Peu à peu les filles commencèrent à fatiguer et à rentrer. Aubrey voulait rentrer mais Chloé la fit patienter jusqu'à ce que le groupe fasse une pause pour dire au revoir à Beca. Elle la félicita encore pour le groupe et lui proposa de se revoir pour boire un café dans quelques temps, ce que étrangement Beca accepta. Étrangement parce qu'elle ne savait pas trop si c'est l'alcool qui parlait ou si elle voulait juste énerver Tom encore un peu plus.

En sortant rejoindre Aubrey qui attendait dehors, Tom et Chloé passèrent devant Addy qui rentrait. Aubrey s'accrocha au bras de son amie.

"Tu veux une bonne nouvelle ?"

"Etonne moi."

"Pendant que je vous attendais j'ai parler avec Addy -"

"Elle était là ?"

"C'est la bassiste Chloé."

"Comment tu le sais ?"

"Parce que quand tu parlais avec Beca elle est venue me parler." Chloé leva un sourcil mais la blonde ne releva pas. "Bref. On a discuté et elle m'a invité à dîner."

"Woh… Tu vas y aller ?"

"Je ne sais pas, la bonne nouvelle n'est pas là. Si elle m'invite à dîner c'est qu'elle ne sort pas avec Beca."

"Ok. Je vois la bonne nouvelle dont tu voulais parler. Mais sinon tu compte accepter son invitation ?"

"On verra, j'ai son numéro je peux lui répondre quand je veux."

* * *

A/N: _Hot Blood_ de **Kaleo** , R _aise Hell_ de **Dorothy** , _Hot_ d' **Avril Lavigne** , que vous pourrez retrouver sur la playlist Spotify " _ **zarzarBechloe - zarzar &teaspoon**_"


	5. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4

Cette répétition des Bellas bien que fastidieuse avait enfin touché à sa fin. Avec encore quelques entrainement le groupe serait suffisamment prêt pour la première étape de la compétition la semaine prochaine. Les filles sortaient par petit groupe en discutant. Les deux co-capitaines sortirent les dernières.

"Chloé ?"

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent. "Ho Tom. Ça va ?" demanda la rousse.

"Ouais, je peux te parler un moment ?"

"Euh ouais." Elle fit signe à Aubrey de ne pas l'attendre. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Comme tu le sais, cette année encore l'université organise son grand bal d'hiver. Et je me demandais si tu avais déjà un cavalier ou si- si on pouvait y aller ensemble ?"

Chloé ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Les années précédentes il ne lui avait jamais fait le coup. Il s'était contenté d'en parler vaguement devant elle et de se pointer là bas avec une fille différente à chaque fois.

"Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre maintenant." Dit-il avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. "Juste… tiens moi au courant quoi."

"Ok je… je vais y réfléchir."

"Cool ! Ok, bon alors, à plus tard ?"

"À plus tard Tom."

Chloé reprit le chemin jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa meilleure amie qui préparait ses affaires pour aller à la douche quand elle entra.

"Il voulait quoi ?"

"M'inviter au bal d'hiver."

"Woha… il aura mit 3 ans à te le demander… Tu as accepté ?"

"Non ! Je lui ai dis que j'allais réfléchir… Je ne sais pas comment lui dire non sans le blesser."

"Il n'y a pas de moyen magique. Tu ne vas pas jouer les hétéros pour ne pas froisser le peu de sensibilité qu'a Tom tout de même."

"Je sais 'Bree."

Beca traversa le campus, sa guitare sur le dos, quand son père se matérialisa devant elle. Il lui parla avant même qu'elle n'ai le temps d'enlever son casque.

"- te souviens ?" finit-il.

"Quoi ?"

"Nous avions un arrangement tu te souviens ?"

"J'appelle plutôt ça du chantage de mon point de vue. Mais oui je m'en souviens et je vais d'ailleurs le respecter de ce pas. Donc soit tu m'accompagne, soit tu me laisse passer, je ne veux pas être en retard."

"Et je peux savoir à quel club tu vas avec ce truc ?" dit-il en pointant sa guitare.

"Ce truc c'est une guitare et je vais à la répétition de l'orchestre de l'université."

"Comment c'est possible ? Je croyais que les 1ères années n'étaient pas accepté."

"Et bien je suis plus douée que le restant des premières années."

"Ça n'est pas un club, Beca."

"S'en est un Dr. Mitchell." Elle lui passa devant et remit son casque pour ne plus l'entendre se plaindre.

Elle arriva enfin dans la salle de répétition, juste à temps. On lui indiqua où s'asseoir, elle posa ses affaires et commença à sortir sa guitare en voyant que tout le monde avait déjà sorti ses instruments.

"Hey je te connais."

Pendant un instant elle crut que c'était Tom, une fois de plus. Mais en se retournant elle tomba nez à nez avec le voisin de table de son premier cours, Jesse. "Hey."

"Tu joue de la guitare depuis longtemps ?"

"Depuis que je suis gamine en fait, ouais. Tu joue de quoi ?"

"Violon. Depuis mes six ans."

"J'aurais voulu apprendre le violon, mais ça ne faisait pas assez de bruit à mon goût."

"Hey ! Il y a des violoniste métalleux tu sais."

"Je n'en connais aucun."

"Alors j'ai quelques trucs à t'apprendre." La répétition commença.

Chacun se présenta, nom, prénom, âge, année d'étude, instrument, motivation pour participer à cet orchestre. Puis placement dans la salle et au final pas une seule note ne fut jouer des deux heures. Beca était un peu déçue mais il fallait que le groupe s'organise, elle le savait bien.

Elle sortit de la pièce et fut rattrapée par Jesse. "Hey je fais un concert la semaine prochaine, tu veux venir ?"

"Un concert ? Tu joue dans un groupe ?"

"Euh non.. pas exactement. Je chante. Je suis dans un groupe d'a capella."

Beca leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. "Décidément c'est une manie à Barden de faire de l'a capella."

"Quoi ?"

"Rien. C'est la compétition au Lincoln's Center vendredi soir c'est ça ?"

"Yep. Tu comptais déjà y aller ?"

"Oui, j'ai une vieille amie dans les Bellas et comme je n'ai jamais vu un concours d'a capella, ça peut être drôle."

"Cool, on se verra sûrement alors."

"Ouais sûrement." Elle vérifia l'heure sur son portable. "Je dois y aller. À plus Jesse."

* * *

Aubrey fut la première à être prête dans la loge des Bellas et faisait les cents pas, transmettant son stress à la plupart de ses co-équipières. Chloé la stoppa dans ces aller-retours.

"Ça va bien se passer, Aubrey, calme toi."

"Oui, tu as raison. On a répétés pour ça." Son téléphone sonna et elle se jeta dessus. Son visage se détendit en un sourire à la lecture du message. Ce que Chloé ne manqua pas de relever. Aubrey répondit et se retourna vers son amie qui la fixait avec un grand sourire. "Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça. Tu es inquiétante."

"C'était qui ?"

"J'ai peut-être un rencard après la compétition de ce soir." Avoua-t-elle en parlant tout bas.

Chloé se mit à sauter sur place. "Avec qui ? !"

"Calme toi Chloé. Avec Addy. Elle m'a proposé d'aller dîner et j'ai accepté."

"Hoooo, je vois. On fêtera notre victoire sans toi donc."

"Tais-toi ! On n'a pas encore gagner ! Tu va nous porter la poisse !"

"Bien, bien, comme tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible quand tu as un rencard." se moqua-t-elle avant de lui tirer la langue et d'aller aider les dernières Bellas à se préparer.

Les Treblemakers passaient juste avant les Bellas, menés par leur égocentrique capitaine, Bumper Allen. Depuis le début de l'événement c'était la première fois que la foule réagissait comme si c'était un boysband pour adolescentes qui était sur scène. À la fin de leur performance Jesse ne manqua pas de saluer Beca de la scène.

"Tu le connais ?" demanda Addy en se penchant vers son amie tout en applaudissant.

"On a quelques cours ensemble."

Le présentateur de la soirée reprit le micro pour présenter les Bellas de Barden. Quelques personnes filmaient l'entrée du groupe à cause de leur uniformes façon hôtesse de l'air. Les Birds of Prey au complet s'étaient levés avec quelques autres spectateurs pour les accueillir.

Elles déchantèrent assez vite en voyant le numéro. Certe c'était chorégraphié au millimètre, l'harmonie était super mais le choix des chansons… Ennuyant à mourir. La moitié des spectateurs prirent ce moment pour une interlude musicale faite pour regarder leurs dernières notifications sur les réseaux sociaux. Le jury ne prêtait pas grande attention non plus, deux d'entre eux semblaient même dessiner.

À la fin de la performance le public applaudit mollement avant de se mettre à discuter.

Les Bellas arrivèrent seconde, le groupe de Jesse, en tête.

A peine sortie des coulisses, Aubrey fit un débriefing rapide aux filles.

"Seconde place ce n'est pas bien, c'est médiocre. Si vous voulez fêter ça allez-y mais attention je vous veux toutes demain matin à 7h pour une répétition, donc n'arrosez pas ça trop fort. Bonne soirée les filles." Sur ce elle partit sans demander son reste à la recherche d'Addy vers la sortie.

Chloé discutait avec les quelques filles qui n'avait pas encore trouvé de vue les personnes venues les voir quand un tapotement sur son épaule la fit se retourner. Elle cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il s'agissait de Beca mais son sourire se fana un peu en voyant Tom.

"Hey, Tom, tu es venu..."

"Evidemment, j'aurais jamais raté ça. Super les tenues et tout."

"Merci." Elle remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille à la recherche de quiconque pouvant lui venir en aide.

"Je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être aller fêter ça .. au restaurant, tous les deux." Il finit sur un grand sourire, sûr de lui.

"Ho je ne sais pas trop tu sais je …" une idée lui vint alors. Elle sortit son portable rapidement, se donnant l'air occupée. "J'ai déjà des plans pour ce soir, je vais manger avec Beca. Je me demande où elle est d'ailleurs."

"Elle a dû partir." Assura-t-il. "Moi je suis là."

"Non elle ne va pas tarder. Mais c'est adorable Tom."

"Bon. Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Tu n'aura pas de chauffeur sinon."

"Ok." souffla-t-elle doucement en attendant, cherchant la brune du regard alors que la salle se vidait.

"Je suis là !" Beca arriva à leur niveau, "Je croyais qu'on se retrouvait devant, désolée. Ho salut Tommy. ça va ?"

"C'est Tom."

"Super alors." elle retourna son attention sur la rousse. "On y va ? Alex attends devant avec la voiture et elle a déjà menacé 3 fois de nous laisser ici."

"Allons-y. Bonne soirée Tom."

"A plus tard Chloé."

Chloé passa sa main au bras de la brune pour se tenir, avec la performance, elle enlève ses talons habituellement, mais elle avait oublié ses chaussures de rechange et ne sentait plus ses pieds. Elles arrivèrent devant et en effet Alex était toujours là, ronchonnant qu'elle n'était pas leur chauffeur, qu'elles auraient pu se dépêcher, qu'elle avait une faim de loup, elle proposa que l'une d'elles appelle la pizzeria pour commander, histoire que la nourriture arrive en même temps qu'elles à l'appartement.

"A l'appart il y a Addy avec son rencard Alex, je te rappel qu'on peut pas rentrer."

"Bon j'ai compris, j'aurais pas ma pizza. Je vous dépose au campus et je vais chasser."

"Chasser ?" demanda Chloé de sa place à l'arrière.

"En boîte." Précisa la conductrice.

* * *

Beca ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et laissa Chloé entrer.

"Merci."

"Installe toi, je vais commander un truc à manger, elle m'a ouvert l'appétit avec ses histoires de pizzas. Tu veux manger quoi ?"

"Pizza c'est très bien." Beca composa le numéro de la pizzeria et passa commande sans prendre la peine de demander à Chloé ce qu'elle voulait. "Tu te souviens encore de mes goûts en matière de pizza… je suis impressionnée."

"Certaines choses sont inoubliables Beale." Elle retira enfin sa veste et réordonna un peu son bureau, c'était vraiment le bazarre. "Au fait. Comment tu as eu mon numéro ?"

"Je… Disons que j'avais encore de la batterie à la fête foraine et que je me suis envoyer un message avec ton portable…" elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et enleva enfin ses chaussures avant de se masser les chevilles et le haut du pied, endoloris.

"Ok je vais chercher un truc, tu as dix minutes pour trouver une excuse valable pour avoir fait ça." Sur ce elle partit, laissant Chloé seule dans sa chambre.

Elle resta un moment assise puis finit par se lever et regarder le contenu des étagères de la brune. Des CDs, des vynils, beaucoup d'ailleurs, peu de photo, une de sa mère et une avec Addy et Alex où Beca a l'air de sortir de l'armée avec la tenue qu'elle porte. Une carte postale avec un paysage. Une boite à chaussure… Une boite à chaussure que Chloé connaissait bien. C'est elle qui l'avait décoré avec Beca. C'était une boîte à souvenirs qu'elles avaient faite ensemble. Elle la prit et l'entre-ouvrit. S'arrêta. Et la reposa rapidement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Beca arriva avec un saut d'eau fumante. Elle le posa et chercha sous son lit, la superbe bassine rose que lui avait offert Alex parce que c'est "utile et glamour". Elle vida le saut dedans et fit signe à Chloé. "Pour tes pieds. Tu tenais même plus debout seule en sortant de la voiture." Elle la remercia encore et s'assit devant la bassine. Elle commençait à tremper un pied quand… "Alors ? Pourquoi tu utilise des techniques pareil pour avoir mon numéro au lieu de demander ?"

"Tu me l'aurais donnée ?"

"Je… J'en sais rien." Elle s'assit sur sa chaise, en face d'elle.

"Tu n'avais pas l'air très heureuse de me revoir. Et je… je ne sais pas je me suis dis que si vraiment tu refusais de m'expliquer pourquoi je pourrais te prendre au dépourvu en t'appelant. C'est ridicule je sais… mais je te connais depuis tellement longtemps, si tu ne veux plus me voir c'est que j'ai du faire un truc horrible où devenir quelqu'un de terrible."

"Tu le dis toi même… tu es devenue quelqu'un, quelqu'un de bien ou non c'est pas la question. On ne s'est pas vu depuis dix ans Chloé, j'ai changé moi aussi. Il m'est arrivé des trucs. C'est pas toi que je voulais pas revoir c'est plus… c'est compliqué."

"Et maintenant tu veux bien qu'on se revoit de temps en temps ? Je veux dire tu es quand même venue ce soir et je me doute que ce n'est pas par amour pour l'a capella."

"C'est vrai."

"Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?"

"J'en sais rien. Te revoir ça me rappelle plein de souvenirs, pas que des bons. Mais pas que des mauvais non plus et … peut-être qu'au fond de moi ça m'avait manquer de ne plus traîner avec toi."

Elles étaient perdue chacune dans leurs pensées quand on frappa à la porte. C'était les pizzas, qui éclipsèrent toute discussion sérieuse pour le restant de la soirée.


	6. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5

Chloé entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Aubrey et trouva la blonde faisant les cent pas.

"Mais tu étais où bon sang ? Je t'ai appelé une centaine de fois depuis hier soir ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces chaussures ? Tu vas faire de la rando ?"

Chloé regarda ses pieds avec les doc martens de Beca. "Je n'avais plus de batterie, excuse-moi. J'ai dormi chez Beca, j'étais trop fatiguée. Et pour les chaussures: j'en peux plus de ces talons de malheur."

* * *

Les semaines passèrent tranquillement, Addy et Aubrey passaient un peu plus de temps ensemble et Chloé profitait de ce temps libre pour essayer de voir Beca. Elle l'avait convaincu de faire les boutiques avec elle le week-end dernier. La brune avait ronchonné au début et finalement avait passé le temps en sortant d'un rayon avec un chapeau ou des lunettes ridicules comme un clown sortant de sa boîte. Elles avaient fini l'après-midi dans un café à discuter comme si de rien n'était. Comme si les dix dernières années ne s'étaient pas écoulé. Quoi qu'à chaque fois que Chloé mentionnait cette période d'absence le regard de son amie s'assombrissait et elle se refermait un peu, ou bien changeait de sujet.

Le break de Thanksgiving arrivait ce week-end. Addy retournait vers Boston pour le passé avec sa mère et Alex la suivait, elles passaient simplement à New York récupérer le frère d'Alex avant. Évidemment Beca était la bienvenue avec eux. Son père aussi lui avait proposé de venir pour Thanksgiving mais nul besoin de dire qu'elle avait refusé vigoureusement. Elle n'irai peut-être même pas avec les filles, elle aurait voulu passé ce moment avec sa mère.

Elle sortit de la répétition avec l'orchestre de l'Université. Les choses commençaient à prendre forme de ce côté là. Elle était même allée boire un verre avec Jesse et quelques autres membres de l'orchestre.

Elle traversa le campus pour rejoindre un café près de la sortie. Ce n'était pas le plus fréquenté ni le moins cher, mais leur cappuccino était un délice pour lequel Beca se serait coupé un bras. Elle arriva au comptoir, commanda, paya et en attendant sa commande elle commença à regarder son portable qui avait sonné pendant la répétition. Alex se plaignait encore de devoir garder le chien ce soir pour qu'Addy sortent avec Aubrey. Rien d'anormal.

"Rebecca ?"

On ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis des années et malgré tout elle avait reconnu cette voix. La jeune femme se retourna et sourit à l'homme. "Monsieur Beale ?"

"Ha ! Appel moi Garry voyons ! Je savais que c'était toi, Margarette ne me croyait pas."

"Beca ?" Appela la serveuse.

"Ici. Merci." Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui. "Votre femme est ici aussi ?"

"Oui, on est juste là !" dit-il en pointant une table près de la fenêtre. "Viens donc t'asseoir avec nous."

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et repartit vers la table. Elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de refuser, les Beale sont tenaces. Elle le rejoignit donc et posa à peine sa guitare que Margarette l'avait prise dans ses bras.

"Ho Rebecca ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir ! Mais regarde moi quelle belle jeune femme elle est devenue !"

"Merci, mais je ne vous arrive toujours pas à la cheville Madame."

"Madame ? Arg ! Ça me vieillit ! Pas de "monsieur" ou "madame" entre nous Rebecca ! On t'a connus alors que tu portais encore des couches voyons !"

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ma grande ?" Enchaîna son mari.

"Je viens de commencer ma première année à Barden. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi faire au final, on verra bien."

"Tu as continué à faire de la musique ! Tu étais déjà tellement douée à l'époque."

"Oui je joue dans un groupe avec deux amies. On fait quelques concerts dans des bars en ville."

"Oui Chloé nous en a parlé ! Félicitations."

"Et comment va ta mère ?" s'enquie Margarette.

"Elle est décédée il y a quelques mois."

"Ho, ma pauvre chérie." Elle se pencha un peu pour poser une main sur celle de Beca. " Je suis vraiment désolée de l'apprendre. C'était une femme formidable."

"Que lui est-il arrivé si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?"

"Garry ! Ne lui demande pas ça voyons."

"Non, ne vous en faites pas. À dire vrai, je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé et on ne me l'a pas dit." Un silence s'installa entre eux, les deux époux échangeant un regard triste, puis gêné. "Et vous alors ? Que faite-vous à Barden ?"

"On vient récupérer Chloé pour Thanksgiving."

"Ha oui, Thanksgiving… C'est vrai que c'est demain."

"Tu vas fêter ça avec ton beau-père ?" Demanda Margarette.

"Euh.. non, non on n'est pas trop rester en contact depuis le décès de ma mère. Je ne pense pas faire quoi que ce soit cette année en fait."

"Quoi !? Alors ça certainement pas ! Il ne faut pas passer Thanksgiving seule, tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous. Il y a assez de place dans la voiture et on te fera une place à la maison sans problème."

"Je ne veux pas vous déranger, c'est un moment à passer en famille et -"

"Mais tu fais partie de la famille voyons." La coupa Garry.

"Désolée, je suis en retard, j'ai cru que le professeur n'allait jamais finir son cours." Chloé arrivait enfin, elle embrassa sa mère et en se redressant réalisa enfin. "Ho Becs ça va ?" Elle salua son père et s'assit à côté de sa mère, face à la brune. "De quoi vous parliez ?"

"On disait à Beca qu'elle ne devait pas passer Thanksgiving seule et venir avec nous." Expliqua sa mère qui n'en démordait pas.

Chloé bondit sur sa chaise, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. "Mais absolument ! Je suis sûre que je dois encore avoir ta couverture préféré quelque part dans ma chambre."

"Ho oui je me rappel de cette couverture." Riait le père de Chloé. "Impossible d'endormir Rebecca sans ça !"

"Tu te souviens de la fois où nous l'avions perdu. On est resté debout jusqu'à minuit pour la retrouver !" Expliquait sa femme. "Et quand on l'avait enfin trouver, vous étiez toutes les deux endormie sur le canapé."

"Mes parents ont raison Beca, viens avec nous. Tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue." Elle prit la main de Beca pour qu'elle arrête de contempler son capuccino et plongea son regard dans le sien. "S'il te plait."

Beca savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Chloé utilisait son regard de petite malheureuse pour l'amadouer et la faire céder. Mais après dix ans cela ne devrait plus marché. Et pourtant.

"Ok. On part quand ?"

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Beca rejoint le reste de la famille Beale avec son sac et ils se mirent en route. Le sac de Beca prenant une place complète, Chloé se retrouva entre lui et la brune.

"On se croirait revenu à l'époque où vous aviez huit ans, vous vous souvenez ?" Demanda Garry.

"On était partit à la plage tous ensemble pour tout un week-end non ?" Demanda Chloé.

"Exactement ma puce. Vous étiez intenable !" ria sa mère. "Tu refusais de faire quoi que ce soit sans Beca. Même pour aller prendre ton bain !" La rouquine ravala son sourire et se sentit rougir au rappel de ce souvenir. "Et Beca qui voulait sans arrêt aller à la mer. Je revois encore ton père courir dans la maison après Beca en slip pour qu'elle prenne son bain." Ce fut au tour de Beca de rougir.

"Je me souviens surtout des coups de soleil qu'elles ont eu le lendemain ! Bon sang, deux écrevisses !"

"Ceux là je m'en souviens encore." grimaça la brune. "Je ne savais plus comment me mettre pour dormir, rien que sentir le drap sur moi me brûlait."

La conversation continua jusqu'à ce que les parents finissent par parler entre eux. Beca fixa son regard par la fenêtre se perdit dans ses pensées. Jusqu'au moment où, à mi-chemin, elle sentit un poids sur son épaule. Chloé s'était endormit sur elle. Elle même commençait à fatiguer, les voyages en voiture finissaient toujours par avoir raison d'elle et elle sombra à son tour dans le sommeil, sa tête sur celle de Chloé.

Margarette fit signe à son mari de regarder dans le rétroviseur. "On se croirait vraiment revenu douze ans en arrière."

"Et tu es toujours aussi belle qu'au premier jour ma chérie."

* * *

Ils arrivèrent vers 20h à la maison des Beale. Beca s'était réveillée quelques kilomètres avant et avait commencé à reconnaître le paysage, les rues, les maisons, Chloé dormait toujours. Elle se revoyait roulant dans l'autre sens, partant de sa ville natale avec sa mère et son beau-père qui était à l'époque un homme adorable, bien qu'un peu dur parfois. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était naturel pour un homme avec une carrière militaire comme lui. Ce nouveau départ avec ce nouveau père, c'était comme le nouveau départ dont elle et sa mère avait tant besoin. James avait su rendre sa mère à nouveau heureuse et il avait réussit à la rendre heureuse elle aussi, il avait le rôle que son père n'avait jamais su avoir. Mais malgré tout elle se rappela voir pleuré longuement sur cette route du départ, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait plus tout ça, qu'elle ne reverrait plus Chloé. Elles s'étaient promis de ne jamais se perdre, de toujours s'écrire. La promesse ne fut pas tenue.

Arrivé devant la maison, les parents descendirent et demandèrent à Beca de réveiller Chloé pendant qu'ils rentraient leurs sacs. Beca passa doucement une main dans les cheveux de la rousse pour la réveiller doucement. Sans ouvrir les yeux elle réajusta sa position pour être encore plus dans le cou de la brune.

"On est arrivé depuis longtemps ?"

"Non. Tes parents viennent de rentrer."

Chloé se redressa et s'étira quand elle entendit Beca rire en ouvrant la portière. "Quoi ?"

"Tu as la trace de mon t-shirt juste là." et elle pointa sa joue de l'oeil à sous l'oreille en souriant avant de sortir.

"Beca." La brune se retourna. "Je suis heureuse que tu sois là."

Beca passa nerveusement une main sur sa nuque, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle aussi était heureuse d'être là, de revoir les parents de Chloé, de revenir dans sa ville natale, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le dire. Heureusement elle fut sauver par Garry qui sortit pour leur dire de rentrer et de mettre la table.

Une fois la table dressée, les deux jeunes femmes se présentèrent en cuisine pour savoir si Margarette avait besoin d'aide.

"Oh Beca je crois que mon mari voulait que tu l'aide pour réparer quelques choses dans le garage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a encore cassé."

"Ok, je vais voir ça."

"Chloé, tu peux couper les légumes s'il te plait." Chacune partit accomplir sa nouvelle mission. Après un petit moment, sa mère reprit la parole. "C'est tout de même malheureux pour sa mère. Elle était si gentille. Je me demande de quoi elle est morte. Beca ne t'as pas dis si elle était mal-"

"Merde !" Chloé reposa le couteau rapidement pour courir à l'évier et passer sa main sous l'eau. Sa mère derrière elle.

"Tu t'es coupé. Attend ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de quoi soigner ça."

Chloé soupira et prit un peu d'essuie-tout qu'elle enroula autour de son doigt en attendant sa mère qui arriva rapidement avec la trousse de secours. Elle commença à sortir le désinfectant et une compresse.

"Madame Mitchell est morte maman ?"

Margarette releva la tête vers sa fille. "Ho mon ange. Je pensais que Beca te l'avait dit."

"Quand ?"

"Il y a quelques mois apparement." Chloé se mit à pleurer en tenant la compresse contre sa coupure. "Ho mon ange. Shhh. Viens là." Elle la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Beca arriva dans le garage et trouva le père de Chloé la tête sous le capot d'une vieille voiture.

"Wow, c'est une mustang gt 500 ?"

Il releva la tête. "Oui, ma première voiture. Je ne l'ai jamais quitté."

"Elle est superbe. Elle roule encore ?"

"Malheureusement non, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Je me fais vieux et je ne peux plus aller sous la voiture, enfin je peux. Mais je ne promet pas de me relever." Il prit un vieux t-shirt et un drap qu'il tendit à la brune. "Enfile ça pour pas te salir de trop." Il mit le drap par terre en attendant.

Beca revient avec Garry juste quand Chloé allait venir les chercher pour passer à table.

"Aller mes deux bricoleurs, lavez-vous les mains et à table." dit Margarette en emportant son plat dans la salle à manger.

Garry partit se laver les mains dans la salle de bain, et Beca à l'évier de la cuisine.

"Tu as un peu de graisse sur le visage. Attends." Chloé prit un torchon et frotta doucement la trace pour l'effacer de la joue de la brune.

"Merci." Elle lui prit le torchon pour se sécher les mains. "Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?" dit-elle en pointant son pansement.

"Ho c'est rien, j'ai fais un faux mouvement en coupant les légumes."

"Tu n'as pas dû te louper vu la taille du pansement."

"C'est rien je t'assure. Tu connais ma mère, elle me banderait tout le crâne pour une petite bosse."

"Ça n'est pas déjà arrivé ça ?"

"Si sans doute." Confirma-t-elle en partant vers la salle à manger avec Beca.


	7. Chapitre 6

CHAPITRE 6

Chloé ne savait pas pourquoi Beca ne lui avait pas dit elle-même à propos de sa mère. Avant elles ne se cachaient rien. Elle savait bien que dix ans s'étaient passés depuis et qu'elles avaient changé, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mise à l'écart de ne pas avoir sus la nouvelle de la bouche de Beca. Peut-être que maintenant qu'elles n'étaient plus si proche c'était trop tôt pour la brune pour en parler. Si tel était le cas alors elle attendrait simplement de Beca soit prête à lui en parler.

Chloé revient sur terre quand Beca qui entra dans sa chambre. "J'ai frappé plusieurs fois. Tout va bien ?"

"Oui, désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensés."

"Ta mère m'a dit que tu allais me fournir un matelas apparement."

"Ho oui c'est vrai !" Elle sauta de son lit et débarrassa le plancher de son sac sur la droite de son lit avant de se mettre par terre pour attraper l'une des deux poignées du tiroire. "Tu peux m'aider ?"

Beca prit l'autre poignée et elles tirèrent un second matelas avant de se relever. "Bon, je t'aide à faire ton lit et on y va ?"

"Aller où ?"

"Il y a une petite fête au Harry's, comme tous les vendredis soirs."

"Ho je ne sais pas trop si je veux y aller…" Elle prit le bout de draps qu'elle lui tendit.

"Tu savais qu'il y a toujours la salle d'arcade à l'arrière du bar ?"

"Ok, tu m'as eu. Je viens."

Chloé lui lança un oreiller en riant, heureuse d'avoir convaincu la brune de venir.

* * *

À peine arrivée au Harry's Beca alla directement vers le bar.

"Une bière s'il vous plaît." Elle se tourna vers Chloé. "Tu veux quoi ?"

"La même chose."

"Deux bières alors. Merci" Elle sortit de quoi payer avant même que Chloé ne puisse l'en empêcher et elle lui tendit sa bière.

"Tu n'étais pas obligé."

"Je sais. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas payer un coup à une vieille amie."

"Alors merci." Et elle se pencha vers Beca pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

La brune ne s'y attendait pas et ne bougea pas une seconde de trop avant de se ressaisir. Elle sortit de sa torpeur et pointa sa bière vers un groupe sur la piste de danse. "Ce sont Anna, Brittany et Ester ?"

"Ouais j'en ai bien peur."

"Woah, qui aurait pu croire que des pestes pareilles ne se serait pas entre-tués en dix ans."

"Elles ont peut-être changées."

L'une des trois jeunes femmes sortit son portable pour faire un selfie avec les deux autres. Après plusieurs poses elle baissa son bras et se mit à engueuler l'une de ces amies pour avoir fait la même tête qu'elle sur l'une des photos.

"Oublie ce que j'ai dis avant." Corrigea Chloé avant de prendre une gorgée de bière.

Beca se retourna vers le bar. "Ne me dis pas que c'est Bobby Riggs qui vient vers nous ?"

"J'en ai bien peur…"

"Merde. Par où est la salle d'arcade ?"

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai la réponse Bobby était déjà là. "Hey mais qui vois-je ! Rebecca Mitchell est de retour en ville !"

"Hey, Bobby." salua la brune en se retournant, forçant brièvement un sourire.

"Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis honnoré."

"J'ai une cicatrice qui me rappel ton existence chaque jour malheureusement."

"Touché. Hey Chloé, comment ça va ? Je vous offre un verre les filles ?"

"Ça ira, on a ce qu'il faut." Répondit CHloé avant de prendre Beca par le bras et de partir.

"Ho dieu merci je ne voyais pas comment m'en débarrasser." Chloé ne répondit pas et laissa sa main glisser du bras de Beca à sa main en continuant de marcher. "On va où au juste ?"

La rouquine ne dit rien et l'emmena jusqu'à un rideau entre le bar et la scène qui fermait le passage à une autre pièce, elle traversa et tira Beca de l'autre côté, dans la salle d'arcade. "Voyons voir si tu peux me battre à PacMan aujourd'hui."

"J'ai eu dix ans pour m'entraîner Beale, il est encore temps pour toi de déclarer forfait."

Elles prirent chacune position à une machine PacMan, côte à côte. Insérèrent la pièce en même temps. "Je n'aurais aucune pitié pour toi Mitchell."

"Je n'en attendais pas moins."

Le jeu commença et tout se déroula parfaitement bien sur les 3 premiers niveaux. Après Beca perdit une vie bêtement et se concentra autant que possible pour ne plus se faire avoir. Puis au bout de quelques minutes de plus...

"Mais c'est pas vrai ! D'où il sort ce fantôme !?" Beca repris sa bière, d'autant plus frustrée quand elle constata que celle-ci était déjà vide.

"Tu n'étais pas loin, tu as progressé."

"Tu parle…"

"Je vais nous rechercher à boire, entraîne-toi." Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et reparti.

Beca resta sur place un instant. Chloé avait toujours été affectueuse, mais apparement Beca n'en avait plus l'habitude. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait autre chose quand la rousse était proche d'elle, cette sensation qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

Mais elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ça maintenant. Elle rechercha la machine de Space Invader, son jeu préféré de l'époque, elle se demandait si elle avait toujours le meilleur score. Elle mit une pièce pour commencer le jeu. Apparement le meilleur score était détenu par un certain BRiggs. Sans aucun doute Bobby qu'elle avait croisé au bar. Elle entra son nom de joueur, BMitchL et lança la partie.

Elle était bien partit, les réflexes lui revenaient vite.

"Tu perds ton temps, je suis imbattu depuis neuf ans." Bobby s'adossa à la machine à côté.

"J'ai l'air plutôt bien parti pourtant."

Il se pencha un peu pour observer le score, en effet elle avançait bien, très bien même. Bobby décida donc d'engager la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

"Tu sais que tu nous a manqué…"

"Ho vraiment ?"

"Surtout à l'enterrement de ta mère." Elle faillit ne pas esquiver l'un des missiles mais se rattrapa de justesse, ne laissant rien paraître. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il essayait de faire. "Tout le monde savait déjà que tu étais du genre à te foutre de tout, mais au point de ne pas venir aux funérailles de ta propre mère. C'est vraiment dégueulasse."

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle Bobby, alors arrête."

"Ta pauvre mère doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Tu arrive à dormir la nuit ?"

"Et toi ?" Elle prit un bonus et doubla son score, faisant grimacer Bobby.

"Je n'ai rien à me reprocher moi. Je dors parfaitement bien, tout va bien dans ma vie à moi. D'ailleurs tu as un petit ami ?"

"Pourquoi tu demande ça ? Tu t'intéresse à moi maintenant ?"

"Plutôt mourir ! Remarque j'ai du mal à imaginer quelqu'un vouloir d'une moins que rien dans ton genre. Après tout tu ne tiens à rien et à personne, on ne peut rien construire avec toi. Tu finira seule je te le dis…"

Elle prit encore un bonus au dernier moment, doubla son score, et prit la première place et loin devant Bobby puis lâcha les manettes pour finir le jeu. Elle se retourna vers lui les poings fermés, attendant encore un pique de sa part pour le frapper enfin. Ça la démangeait.

Il allait justement encore ouvrir la bouche quand Chloé arriva, tendit sa bière à Beca et passa son bras à la taille de la brune. "Qui va finir seule mon coeur ?"

Bobby était trop occupé à regarder Chloé et où était sa main pour remarquer le regard que Beca lançait à son amie. Elle se reprit rapidement cela dit. Chloé se pencha un peu et regarda l'écran du jeu. "Hey, tu as repris la première place ! Félicitation B !" Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et Beca fit son possible pour ne pas paraître trop gênée. "Alors Bobby ça fait quoi de se faire battre par une fille ?" Continua-t-elle innocemment avant de lâcher Beca pour regarder son téléphone. "On y va mon coeur ?"

Et avant que Bobby ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, bouche bée qu'il était, elles sortirent, Chloé prit la main de Beca et l'emmena vers la sortie du bar. Elles marchèrent en silence comme ça, main dans la main, traversant la ville en pleine nuit.

Beca fini par briser le silence, mais n'osait pas parler trop fort, comme si cela allait faire éclater la bulle dans laquelle elles étaient, comme si elle avait peur que Chloé se rende compte qu'elle lui tenait encore la main et qu'elle la lâche.

"Merci d'être intervenue tout à l'heure."

"C'est normal." Elle lui sourit doucement. "Et juste pour que les choses soit claire: il avait complètement tort. Tu n'es pas une moins que rien et tu ne finira pas seule."

"Je ne sais pas, on verra bien j'imagine."

Chloé allait répondre mais Beca n'avançait plus. Elle s'était arrêté et regardait la rue à leur droite. "Beca ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"On peut faire un petit détour s'il te plait ?"

"Euh… Si tu veux oui." Et Beca partit dans la rue qu'elle observait, Chloé toujours attaché à sa main.

Elles marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant les grandes grilles du cimetière. Celui-ci n'était jamais fermé, il n'avait pas de raison de l'être, c'était une petite ville tranquille. Beca les guida à travers les tombes jusqu'à trouver celle de ses grands-parents et juste à côté celle de sa mère. _**Marie Elizabeth Ferguson, mère dévouée**_. Beca lâcha la main de Chloé pour s'agenouiller devant la pierre et passa ses doigts sur la gravure. Elle dut rester comme ça un moment car elle finit par sentir Chloé s'agenouiller à côté d'elle et poser une main dans son dos.

"Je suis désolée Beca."

"C'est la première fois que je viens la voir… Ça rend sa mort tellement plus vraie…" Une larme fit son chemin le long de sa joue.

"Tu veux que je te laisse un moment ?"

"Non." répondit-elle rapidement. "On peut rentrer ?"

"Bien sûr." Elles se relevèrent et Chloé lui reprit la main pour repartir. Arrivé à la grille elle vit le visage de Beca plein de trace noir du mascara qu'avaient emporté ses larmes silencieuses. Elle s'arrêta, tira un peu sur ses manches et s'en servir pour essuyer le visage de la brune qui se laissa faire sans rien dire. Elle lui reprit la main et repris la route.

* * *

Chloé entra dans sa chambre après s'être changée dans la salle de bain, Beca était déjà dans son lit. Elle se glissa sous sa couverture et coupa la lumière. "Bonne nuit Beca."

"Bonne nuit Chlo'." sa voix n'était pas assurée.

Après un moment Chloé entendit un bruit, ce n'était pas fort mais assez pour qu'elle l'entende, venant du côté de la brune. Comme si elle pleurait. Chloé se tourna vers elle et se pencha, elle lui tournait le dos mais au bout d'un moment elle vit son corps faire un soubresaut. Chloé repoussa ses couvertures et descendit sur l'autre lit. Elle sentit Beca se raidir quand elle passa sous la couverture. Elle prit la brune dans ses bras. Beca se retourna et blottit son visage dans le cou de son amie continuant de pleurer silencieusement. Chloé la serra contre elle et passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Elle déposa un baisé sur son front et continua de la tenir contre elle.


	8. Chapitre 7

CHAPITRE 7

Le matin suivant était le jour de ThanksGiving Beca se réveilla exactement où elle s'était endormit. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir une crinière rousse. Elle inspira longuement le parfum de Chloé en refermant les yeux. Ce parfum qui n'avait pas changé depuis dix ans, ce qui réussit encore à lui donner l'impression que rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver, que son passé n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle revint à la réalité en sentant la rouquine se réveiller et fit mine de dormir.

Chloé replaça une mèche de la brune et sourit devant l'air paisible que son amie arborait. Elle se leva doucement, prit ses affaires et partit prendre une douche avant d'aller aider sa mère pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Quand Beca fut habillée elle retourna dans le garage avec le père de Chloé pour travailler sur la voiture jusqu'à 16h, heure à laquelle ils rentrèrent pour regarder le match des Patriots contre les Bills.

Beca entra dans la cuisine pour prendre deux bières avant que le match ne commence.

"Besoin d'un coup de main avec la préparation du dîner ?"

"Non, Chloé m'aide déjà, ne t'en fait pas." l'assura Margarette. "Retourne regarder le match."

"Tiens, amène ça aussi." Dit Chloé en lui donnant un saladier avec des chips.

"Merci."

Lors du dernier quart-temps du match, les Patriots marquèrent un touchdown de dernière minutes qui les plaça vainqueurs. Beca et Garry se levèrent comme un seul homme en criant leur joie. Il se tourna vers elle les deux mains en l'air et la brune sauta pour les atteindre et tapper dedans. Au moment où elle le fit elle vit un flash et les deux supporters se retournèrent pour voir Chloé avec son appareil polaroïd en main prendre la photo qui sortait de l'appareil.

Garry prit le saladier, les deux bouteilles de bières et rapporta le tout en cuisine, embrassant sa fille sur le front au passage.

"Tu as encore cet appareil ?" s'étonna la brune en voulant lui prendre la photo des mains.

Elle esquiva rapidement. "Oui. Toujours. Mais je ne l'avais pas ressorti depuis … depuis ton déménagement en fait." Elle regarda la photo et sourit. "Regarde."

En effet, elle avait réussi à capturer l'instant exact où Beca était dans les airs pour atteindre les mains de son père. Garry arriva avec des assiettes dans les mains et jeta un oeil au cliché par dessus leurs épaules.

"Pas mal du tout Chloé !" Il tend les assiettes à Beca. "Tu veux bien m'aider à mettre la table ?"

"Pas de soucis."

Chloé remonta poser son appareil et la photo rapidement avant de retourner aider sa mère pendant que son père et Beca finissaient de mettre la table. Ils s'assirent en attendant que les deux femmes Beale amènent la dinde avec les pommes de terre et le potiron, sans oublier la sauce aux canneberges. Margarette s'assit en face de sa fille au côté de son mari et lui prit la main.

"Beca ?" La brune leva la tête vers elle. "Tu veux bien dire de bénédicité ?"

"Ho… euh, d'accord." Garry et Margarette fermaient les yeux alors que Beca jeta un oeil vers Chloé, un peu prise au dépourvu par la demande. Chloé posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra doucement avant de fermer elle aussi les yeux. Beca s'éclaircit la gorge et ferma les yeux à son tour. "Bénissez-nous Seigneur. Merci pour ce repas, bénissez ceux qui l'ont préparé et ceux qui m'ont accueilli chez eux aujourd'hui. Merci d'avoir ramener certaines personnes dans ma vie." Elle sentit Chloé serrer sa main et lui rendit. "Amen."

"Amen." dit tout le monde en choeur.

"Qui veut de la dinde ?" Demanda Garry en se levant pour couper la viande et servir tout le monde.

Beca lâcha la main de Chloé et tendit son assiette en évitant le regard de son amie.

Durant le reste du repas, chacun essaya de rattraper le temps perdu, mais Beca restait assez vague. Elle leur expliqua simplement que son beau-père du arrêter l'armée après une blessure et que quelques années après elle alla dans un pensionnat à l'autre bout du pays où elle rencontra Addy et Alex, sans vraiment en dire plus. Margarette raconta leur seconde lune de miel, il y a deux ans pour leurs vingt-cinq ans de mariage, à Miami et comment à seize ans Chloé avait remporté le premier prix d'un concours de chant et de danse, le tout accompagné des photos illustrant les faits. Au plus grand déplaisir de Chloé qui à l'époque portait alors un appareil dentaire et tentait donc de cacher son visage souriant sur chaque photo, en vain évidemment.


	9. Chapitre 8

CHAPITRE 8

C'était le jour du départ et les filles refaisaient leurs valises dans la chambre de Chloé. La rouquine avait mit un peu de musique et dansait à travers la pièce tout en rangeant ces affaires? Faisant lever les yeux au ciel à la brune.

Durant le restant de la semaine, Beca avait passé plusieurs matinées à travailler sur la Mustang avec Garry avant d'aller se balader avec la famille Beale ou simplement rester à la maison à regarder des films. Heureusement chez les Beale, qui disait film disait chocolat chaud et marshmallow, pour le plus grand bonheur de Beca et de son estomac. Chloé réussit même à prendre une photo de Beca avec une moustache en chocolat.

"Chloé il me manque une paire de chaussettes, tu ne les aurais pas vu ?" Beca se retourna et trouve Chloé, lesdites chaussettes en mains, s'en servant comme micro. "J'aurais du m'en douter." Elle s'approcha d'elle pour récupéré les chaussettes mais Chloé l'esquive et couru jusque l'autre côté de son lit. "Sérieusement Beale."

"Attrape-moi si tu peux." C'était un défi. Bien, Beca n'était pas du genre à renoncer devant un défi, elle leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tes yeux ne soit pas restés bloqués vu le nombre de fois que tu fais ça par jour."

Beca lui couru après et se jeta littéralement au dessus du lit, mais Chloé avait déjà esquiver et le temps que Beca roule jusque l'autre côté et retombe sur ces deux pieds, la rouquine en avait déjà fait le tour. Beca replaça une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant le visage et fit mine de faire le tour du lit, mais dès que Chloé s'engagea pour grimper sur le lit elle fit demi-tour et se jeta sur elle. La rouquine tomba sur le matelas, Beca sur elle et tenna les chaussettes aussi fort qu'elle pu contre elle en se mettant sur le ventre.

"Rends-toi Chloé, tu sais que tu as perdu cette bataille."

"Jamais !" la seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut les mains de Beca qui commencèrent à la chatouiller juste au dessus des hanches, son point faible. "Non, stop. Pitié."

"Tu te rend ?"

"Non !" Beca continua et à force de se tortiller elle se retourna et fut donc sur le dos avec les genoux de Beca de chaque côté de ses hanches. "Pitié, Mitchell ! Tu vas me tuer."

Beca monta ses mains jusqu'au ventre et aux premières côtes de Chloé, son point faible par excellence. Chloé lança les chaussettes et essaya de repousser les mains de Beca tant bien que mal. Chloé remuait tellement que Beca perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva complètement allonger sur une Chloé à bout de souffle.

"OK ! Stop ! Je me rends, tu as gagné ! Tu as gagné arrête !" Cria Chloé ne tenant plus.

"Enfin. Victoire !" dit la brune en laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Chloé, reprenant elle aussi son souffle après cette bataille acharnée. Elle s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour se redresser. "Je suis toujours le maître des guilis, au moins ça n'a pas changer."

"Imbécile." souffla Chloé, arborant un immense sourire.

Elles restèrent ainsi un instant et Chloé ne put s'empêcher de se demander quel goût avaient les lèvres de la brune, si près d'elle. Elle aurait tout donner pour l'embrasser, là, maintenant. Plus rien n'existait pour elle. Depuis ces six ans, depuis le jour où Beca avait pris sa défense face à Bobby, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle savait que c'était Beca, son prince charmant. Mais à l'époque elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire, c'est à peine si elle comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait alors.

Et aujourd'hui la brune avait facilement retrouver sa place dans la vie de Chloé, pour son plus grand bonheur. Son retour avait aussi fait ressurgir les sentiments qu'elle pensait disparus et ils étaient aujourd'hui plus fort que jamais. Il fallait qu'elle essaie, il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Même un truc idiot comme l'embrasser sur le champs. De toute façon elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir avec le corps de Beca contre le sien comme ça, et elle perdait définitivement toute notion de pensées cohérentes quand elle laissait ses yeux plonger dans le regard bleu marin de Beca Mitchell.

Elle allait le faire, elle allait l'embrasser, elle s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers le visage de la brune. "Chloé ? Beca ?" Beca se redressa d'un coup et s'assit sur le lit juste quand la mère de Chloé entrait dans la chambre. "Bientôt prête les filles ?" Elle baissa la tête et ramassa une paire de chaussette. "Chaussettes noir, ça n'est pas à ma fille ça."

"Ce sont les miennes." Beca se leva et alla les prendre. "Merci." avant de retourner droit vers sa valise pour finir enfin de ranger toutes ces affaires.

"On part d'ici une heure, tenez vous prête, d'accord ?"

"Ok, merci maman." Chloé s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se lever et de finir son sac.

Si près du but.


	10. Chapitre 9

CHAPITRE 9

Les cours avaient repris depuis bientôt deux semaines et Beca et Chloé avait pris l'habitude de se retrouver le vendredi après-midi après les cours pour prendre un café avant que Chloé ne doive partir à sa répétition des Bellas.

Mais aujourd'hui traverser le campus pour avoir leur café était un peu comme un parcours du combattant. Les jardins étaient remplis de stands présentant les cours et les activités disponibles sur le campus. Les allées remplies d'étudiants voulant faire le chemin jusqu'à leur salle de classe ou leur chambre et de visiteurs avec leurs parents souvent. Bref, c'était le premier des deux jours de portes ouvertes de l'Université de Barden.

"Pourquoi ils font ça là où il y a toujours le plus de passage. Le temps qu'on arrive au café il faudra déjà repartir pour que tu sois à l'heure. Ou Aubrey va me tuer parce que tu seras en retard et qu'elle considérera que c'est ma faute."

"Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois que je sois en retard par ta faute. Tu as peur d'elle ?"

"Quoi ? Non !" Elle esquiva une personne qui se retournait sans regarder pour ne pas prendre son sac en plein visage. "Comme si Aubrey pouvait me faire peur. Pfff."

Chloé se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de rire à la répartie peu assurée de la brune et souris en voyant le café. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt en voyant la file d'attente.

"Ok, j'ai compris, elle va définitivement me tuer." Soupira la brune en prenant place dans la file.

"Mais non, je la laisserai pas faire. Enfin pas cette fois."

"Quoi ?"

* * *

A quelques pas de là, au stand de l'équipe de football de l'Université, le quarterback avec son tee-shirt de l'équipe floqué numéro 13 et le coach discutent avec un probable futur élève.

"Avec le dossier que tu as fiston tu ne devrais pas avoir de soucis pour obtenir une bourse sportive d'ici la fin de l'année et rejoindre l'équipe." expliqua le coach.

"Merci beaucoup M'sieur."

Le portable du coach sonna, il s'excusa avant de s'éloigner pour répondre. Le quaterback nota quelque chose sur son carnet. "Je dois y aller aussi, désolé Bobby." Il lui tendis un papier. "Si tu as une question sur l'université ou juste sur le sport, n'hésite pas. Je serais ravis de t'aider."

Il prit le papier avec le numéro de téléphone. "Merci beaucoup," il lu le nom sur le papier, "Tom."

"Bonne après-midi." Tom partit et Bobby rangea le numéro dans son portefeuille. Il regarda un peu autour de lui ce qu'il pouvait voir pour la suite quand il reconnut une tête rousse dans la fil d'attente d'un café.

* * *

Beca fit mine d'être offensée. "Attends tu laisserai Aubrey s'en prendre à moi ?"

"Je suis sûre que tu saurai très bien te défendre. Et puis elle ne te fait pas peur donc je ne vois pas le soucis." Souris Chloé.

"Chloé Beale !" Elle se retourna et soupira doucement en voyant Bobby. "Ma parole on ne fait que se croiser en ce moment. C'est un signe !"

"Bobby. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda-t-elle par politesse avec un sourire qui semblait naturel mais que Beca savait forcé.

"Ho je viens voir l'université pour l'année prochaine. j'envisage sérieusement de venir ici."

"Attends, tu n'es pas à l'université ?" interrogea Beca à qui il n'avait pas encore adresser un regard.

"Oui Bobby à refait sa première et seconde année au lycée." Explica Chloé.

"Ho, je comprends mieux." soupira Beca, n'essayant, quant à elle, même pas de sourire poliment.

"Bref, je suis là pour le week-end." Il retourna son attention vers Chloé. "On pourrait peut-être aller dîner un soir. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Juste toi et moi Chlo-chlo'."

"Je ne crois pas que-" Commença-t-elle, peu sûre de la suite.

Beca passa son bras autour de la taille de Chloé. "Ça ne va pas être possible, je l'accapare déjà tout le week-end." Elle jeta un coup d'oeil entendu vers Chloé. "Pas vrai ma puce ?" Après tout, Bobby croit toujours qu'elles sortent ensemble.

Chloé embrassa Beca sur la joue. "C'est vrai." Elle regarda l'heure sur son portable. "Merde. Je vais être en retard à la répétition. Tant pis pour le café." Elle se tourna vers Bobby. "On doit y aller, désolée. Bye." Elle prit la main de Beca et l'emmena avec elle vers la salle de répétition.

"Une prochaine fois peut-être. Ciao" tenta-t-il.

"Ouais, ou jamais." Soupira Beca alors qu'elles étaient déjà loin.

Chloé soupira. "Merci, je savais plus comment m'en débarrasser."

"Tu es venu à ma rescousse la dernière fois. Disons qu'on est quitte." dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

Elles réussirent à se frayer un chemin jusque devant les portes de la salle de répétition. Chloé ne lui avait pas lâcher la main pendant tout ce temps, pas que Beca s'en plaignait, non, vraiment pas.

"Bon je ferais bien d'y aller avant qu'Aubrey me fasse faire trente minutes de cardio supplémentaire. On se voit ce soir ?"

"Ho non, pas ce soir, on a une audition avec le groupe. D'ailleurs on est en concert demain soir si tu veux passer. Avec les Bellas je veux dire."

"Ok, tu m'envoie un message avec les infos." Elle l'embrassa encore sur la joue avant de lâcher sa main et de partir. "Bye Becs."

"Salut." Elle la regarda disparaître derrière la porte et soupira avant de repartir vers sa chambre.

Elle se changea et prit sa guitare avant de repartir. Elle avait rendez-vous à 17h30 chez Addy et Alex pour une dernière répétition avant de partir, l'audition avait lieu à 19h.

Alex lui ouvrit, ses baguettes de batterie à la main.

Nuggets se rua sur Beca en sautillant autour de ses jambes. Elle s'accroupit pour le gratter derrière les oreilles avant de rentrer.

"Et moi tu ne me dit pas bonjour ?" s'indigna Alex.

"Coucou toi !" dit Beca en grattant Alex derrière l'oreille comme elle venait de le faire au chien. "Contente ?"

Alex sourit en haussant les épaules et repartir s'asseoir derrière la batterie. Après quelques minutes Beca était prête.

"On est vraiment obligé de jouer ça par contre ?"

"Tu n'as pas jouer une seule note et tu te plaint déjà." Soupira Addy en souriant.

"Elle a raison, c'est niais comme tout. Complètement à côté de notre répertoire." Ajouta Alex.

Beca pointa un doigt avec la batteuse en fixant Addy, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle marquait un point.

"Je sais, mais on auditionne pour la première partie d'un bal universitaire pas pour jouer au HellFest'. Faites un petit effort s'ils nous prennent on sera bien payé. Et on en a besoin pour acheter un ampli pour la batterie je te rappelle que Alex joue sur le même que ta guitare et c'est vraiment crade."

"Ok, ok. On va le faire." Beca soupira. "J'arrive pas à croire que tu vas me faire chanter ça …"

* * *

Le lendemain soir Chloé, Aubrey et le reste des Bellas firent leur entrée dans le bar que Beca avait indiqué juste quand Beca présentait le groupe. Elles allèrent toutes vers le bar pour commander à boire avant de trouver une table. The Bird of Prey reprirent plusieurs morceaux classiques de Nirvana, Red Hot Chilli Pepper ou encore Rage Against The Machine pendant que les clients dansaient devant le petite scène improvisée. Stacie ne cessait pas de fixer Alex en dansant langoureusement sur toutes les musiques, même les moins approprié pour ce genre de danse. Aubrey et Chloé dansaient ensemble sur la plupart des morceaux et Amy faisait des commentaires sur la fois où elle dû se battre contre un kangourou adulte alors qu'elle n'avait que douze ans sur telle ou telle musique.

"Vous passez une bonne soirée ?" La foule cria en approbation. Beca se retourna vers Addy et Alex. "Vous avez entendu quelques choses vous ? Moi j'ai rien entendu. Vous passez une bonne soirée ?!" Tout le monde cria de plus belle. "Ok, ok, faites pas tant de bruit, je ne suis pas sourde. Bon on est de bonne humeur, on va vous laisser choisir la prochaine chanson. Vous voulez qu'on vous joue quoi ?" Tout le monde se mit à crier un titre ou le nom d'un artiste en même temps. "J'ai entendu Fall Out Boy par là. Cake by the ocean ici. Ok, on va essayer un truc." Elle s'avança un peu plus du bord et ferma les yeux avant de pointer son doigt vers la foule et l'agitant dans tous les sens et le stoppant brusquement en sentant quelque chose lui tenir la main. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant que ce n'était autre que Chloé. "Alors ? On joue quoi ?"

Chloé se mordilla la lèvre inférieur avant de répondre. "Shape of you. Ed Sheeran."

"Sérieusement ? Shape of you ?" La foule approuva et Chloé hocha la tête. Beca revint à sa place. "Ok très bien. Alors Shape of you ce sera."

Elle posa sa guitare et Addy posa sa basse pour prendre une guitare folk. Beca se replaça devant son micro attendant qu'Alex et Addy commence.

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover_

 _So the bar is where I go_

 _Me and my friends at the table doing shots_

 _Drinking fast and then we talk slow_

 _Come over and start up a conversation with just me_

 _And trust me I'll give it a chance now_

 _Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox_

 _And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like_

 _Girl, you know I want your love_

 _Your love was handmade for somebody like me_

 _Come on now, follow my lead_

 _I may be crazy, don't mind me_

 _Say, boy, let's not talk too much_

 _Grab on my waist and put that body on me_

 _Come on now, follow my lead_

 _Come, come on now, follow my lead_

Arrivée à cette partie Beca arrêta tout mouvement avant de retirer le micro de son pied pour le " _mmmh mmmh_ " et continuer en bougeant ses hanches au rythme des percussions.

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_

 _We push and pull like a magnet do_

 _Although my heart is falling too_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _And last night you were in my room_

 _And now my bedsheets smell like you_

 _Every day discovering something brand new_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Every day discovering something brand new_

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_

Beca continua ainsi, plutôt calme sur les couplets et se déhanchant sur le refrain jusqu'à …

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

Elle pointa son doigt vers Chloé en lui faisant signe de venir.

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

Comme la rouquine continuait de danser sans pour autant venir vers elle, Beca décida de s'approcher, micro à la main.

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

Elle posa sa main libre autour du cou de Chloé qui ne perdit pas de temps avant de poser les siennes sur les hanches de la brune.

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

Le rythme reprit et le déhanchement de Beca avec, suivit de **très** près par celui de Chloé. Quelques sifflement d'encouragement se firent entendre dans la foule entre deux "woohooo". La main de Beca se perdit dans les cheveux de Chloé et son regard dans le sien. A cet instant précis, Beca aurait voulu que la chanson ne s'arrête jamais. Elle aurait voulu ne pas être dans ce bar remplis de monde. Elle aurait voulu être incroyablement plus proche de Chloé, sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne et pouvoir la goûter.

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Every day discovering something brand new_

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_

La dernière note résonna et la foule applaudissant la ramena à la réalité. Elle baissa son micro et se recula un peu de Chloé qui garda ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Me faire chanter du Sheeran… Je te déteste Beale." Tenta Beca pour se redonner un peu d'assurance et de badass-attitude avant de se retourner pour partir.

Chloé la retient juste le temps de lui glisser à l'oreille, "Comme si tu allais te plaindre de notre petite danse." Donnant un frisson à la brune qui regagna la scène en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de calmer son coeur qui avait raté un battement et de s'emballer.

* * *

 _Shape of you_ \- **Ed Sheeran**


	11. Chapitre 10

CHAPITRE 10

Le lundi suivant les portes ouvertes Tom était revenu à la charge avec l'histoire du bal d'hiver et Chloé avait dû s'excuser et refuser, elle devait déjà y aller avec des amies qui n'avait pas de cavaliers. Un genre de pacte de solidarité féminine qui l'empêchait d'y aller avec UN cavalier.

Il avait insisté un peu au début puis laisser tomber basculant tous ces espoirs sur le fait qu'ils se verraient sur place.

Après quoi, une fois cette épine retirée du pied, Chloé supplia Beca de l'accompagner pour faire son entrée au bal et être crédible. En donnant son excuse elle n'avait pas pensé que Tom viendrait quand même et se retrouvait maintenant obligé de trouver au moins une amie avec qui y aller. Mais Beca refusa catégoriquement, non, elle ne pouvait pas faire son entrée avec Chloé.

La rouquine tenta même de l'amadouer avec son regard de chien battu, qui fonctionne toujours aussi bien sur Beca après toutes ces années. Mais pas cette fois cependant, Beca se contenta de lui répéter ce qu'elle lui avait déjà dit: elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner à ce bal, elle avait d'autres projets.

Elle finit par se mettre d'accord avec Amy, Aubrey et Stacie pour qu'elles fassent toutes leur entrée ensemble.

Problème réglé.

Maintenant il fallait juste qu'elle trouve une robe pour le bal.

Nouveau problème.

Mais après quelques heures de shopping et les conseils fashions de Stacie, les quatre filles avaient toutes trouvé leur bonheur.

Le grand soir était enfin là. Chloé avait voulu surprendre Beca en lui apportant un café à sa chambre ce matin, mais se retrouva face à une porte belle et bien fermée. Elle avait finit par rentrer. Ces textos à la brune restaient eux aussi sans réponses et Chloé commençait à s'inquiéter de ce silence.

Regarder sa meilleure amie courir partout pour se préparer était un spectacle assez distrayant pour qu'elle oublie ses inquiétudes et se prépara elle aussi pour le bal.

Stacie et Amy arrivèrent devant leur porte à 19h et les quatre amies partirent en direction du gymnase, transformé pour l'occasion en salle de bal. Une scène avait été aménagée au fond, mais les rideaux étaient encore fermé et un DJ passait quelques morceaux typiques de ce genre de soirée. Sur la droite à l'entrée plusieurs tables avec de la nourriture et des boissons, surveillées par une dizaine de professeurs chaperonnant la soirée. Sur la gauche la file d'attente pour prendre une photo était déjà de plus d'une vingtaine de couples. Les filles décidèrent d'aller prendre un verre avant de se fondre dans la foule et commencer la soirée.

Elles étaient tranquillement assises sur l'un des bancs des gradins quand le DJ stoppa sa musique et annonça qu'un groupe allait jouer pendant une heure ou plus, attirant l'attention de Chloé et Stacie pendant qu'Amy racontait à Aubrey comment elle avait gagner un bras de fer contre Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson en Tasmanie.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent et Chloé cru rêver en voyant les trois membres des Birds of Prey sur scène, toutes les trois en smoking avec cravate pour Addy et Alex et noeud papillon pour Beca. Elle finissait d'attacher ses cheveux en un rapide chignon, laissant quelques mèches retomber maladroitement. Stacie attrapa la main de Chloé et la tira avec elle sur la piste de danse.

"Salut Barden, nous sommes The Birds of Prey." dit Beca en ajustant la sangle de sa guitare.

Stacie était maintenant à quelques mètres de la scène et leva les bras en hurlant, "Birds of prey ! Wooohooo !"

"On a déjà une fan apparement." Commenta Beca en secouant la tête devant la réaction de Stacie. "Bon j'arrête de parler, passons aux choses sérieuses Barden." Et sans un mot de plus la musique commença.

Stacie et Chloé échangèrent un regard incertain, ça n'était définitivement pas le genre musical qu'elles attendaient du groupe.

"Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je pense ?" S'inquiéta la brune.

"Bleeding love de Leona Lewis ? J'en ai peur oui…"

 _Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain_

 _Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain_

 _Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen_

 _But something happened for the very first time with you_

 _My heart melted to the ground, found something true_

 _And everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy_

La foule n'y prêta pas plus d'attention qu'aux musiques que passait le DJ.

 _But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

 _They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth_

 _My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

 _You cut me open and I_

Et là, juste avant le refrain Beca appuya sur l'une des pédales devant elle et commence à jouer un solo de guitare sans chanter. Suivi par Addy et Alex dans un rythme plus rock elle reprit au couplet suivant.

 _Trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud_

 _Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt_

 _Yet I know that their goal is to keep me from falling_

 _But nothing's greater than the risk that comes with your embrace_

 _And in this world of loneliness, I see your face_

 _Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy_

 _Maybe, maybe_

 _But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

 _They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth_

 _My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

 _You cut me open and I_

La foule commençait enfin à se réveiller et Aubrey et Amy gagnèrent la piste pour danser avec leurs amies. Sur scène tout le groupe reprit en choeur pour le refrain cette fois.

 _Keep bleeding_

 _Keep, keep bleeding love_

 _I keep bleeding_

Beca jeta un oeil vers là où elle avait vu Stacie plus tôt et vit que Chloé était aussi là, dansant et chantant dans une robe blanche s'arrêtant à mi-mollet, fendu sur le côté droit jusque sous la hanche. La robe semblait être un bustier si on ne prêtait pas attention aux bretelles transparentes passant sur ces épaules. Ses cheveux avaient tous été rabattu du côté droit de son visage et elle arborait un maquillage plutôt discret si ce n'est le rouge à lèvre un peu plus rouge que la couleur naturel de ses lèvres.

 _I keep, keep bleeding love_

 _Keep bleeding_

 _Keep, keep bleeding love_

 _You cut me open_

Elles finirent la chanson et tout le monde les applaudit bien fort, surtout une certaine rouquine qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de la chanteuse. Le groupe enchaîna plusieurs musiques populaires, souvent très niaise suivant la liste qu'on leur avait donné, mais bien souvent arrangées pour correspondre un peu plus à leur style.

Après une heure et demie à peu près Chloé n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle sorte un instant pour prendre le frais. Lorsqu'elle passait la porte la musique s'arrêta et le groupe salua. C'était leur dernière chanson de la soirée, les rideaux se referment et les filles commencèrent à ranger leur matériel pendant que le DJ reprenait sa place.

"Hey Chloé."

Elle se tourna vers la voix. "Ho Tom. Salut."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Tu ne pars pas déjà j'espère, la soirée ne fait que commencer."

"Non, j'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air."

Il s'adossa au mur à côté d'elle. "Oui je comprends, avec le boucan que faisait ce groupe en massacrant des classiques." Il soupira de mécontentement.

"Tu trouve ? Je les ai trouvé géniales justement. Elles ont donné un coup de jeune à des morceaux qu'on entend si souvent qu'on n'y fait plus attention."

Tom cherchait un truc intelligent à répondre pour se rattraper - et il pouvait chercher longtemps - quand les membres de The Birds of Prey sortirent justement les bras et le dos chargés d'une bonne partie de leurs instruments et amplis. Chloé s'excusa auprès de Tom partit à leur rencontre pour leur donner un coup de main.

Elle prit l'ampli des mains d'Alex qui portait plusieurs toms de sa batterie les uns sur les autres en même temps. "Besoin d'aide ?"

"Merci Chloé."

"Les clés sont dans la poche droite de ma veste, tu peux ouvrir le van Chloé ?" demanda Addy en essayant de ne pas faire tomber les câbles en équilibres sur les cymbales.

"J'ai !" dit-elle en sortant les clés, triomphante et ouvrant les portes arrières du van.

Beca fut la première à poser la guitare et la basse qu'elle portait et l'amplis avant de prendre la dernière des mains de Chloé et de laisser Addy poser ce qu'elle portait. A peine fut elle hors du chemin que Chloé se jeta à son cou.

"Vous étiez super !" Elle se recula et tapa Beca à l'épaule gentiment, "Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que vous alliez jouer ce soir ?"

Beca fit mine d'avoir mal en se massant l'épaule. "Outch Beale. J'ai besoin de cette épaule." Chloé leva un sourcil en attendant une réponse à sa question. "Surprise … ?"

"Vous restez un peu ?"

"Ouais, j'ai promis à Aubrey de la faire danser." Expliqua Addy en époussetant sa veste.

"Et moi je dois euh … parler à Stacie." Tenta Alex. Elle reçu des regards interrogateurs des trois jeunes femmes en face d'elle. "Ho vous avez compris je vais pas vous faire un dessin sur comment on va finir la soirée." finit-elle en fermant les portes du van. "Je peux avoir les clés ? Je vais chercher ce qui reste." Chloé lui tendit les clés pendant que Beca demanda si elle pouvait finir seule. "Pas de soucis, allez danser je vous rejoins." Addy partit en première sans demander son reste.

"Bon, j'imagine que je vais rester un peu aussi alors." soupira Beca en lui emboîtant le pas.

"Ne commence pas à faire ton Grincheux, Mitchell." la taquina Chloé en s'accrochant à son bras.

"Je ne suis ni Grincheux, ni aucun autre des septs nains, Beale."

"Non mais à coup sûr tu es habillé comme un vrai prince charmant ce soir."

Beca se retira de sa prise pour lui tenir la porte ouverte. "Mylady." Dit elle en exagérant. Chloé leva les yeux en ciel en entrant, Beca juste derrière elle. "Plaisanterie mise à part… Tu es ravissante dans cette robe." dit-elle en gardant les mains dans ces poches, n'osant pas trop regarder Chloé dans les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour flatter les gens, encore moins quand la personne en question l'attirait.

"Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus." répondit-elle en jouant avec le noeud papillon de Beca.

"Merci." Elles restèrent un moment ainsi dans un confortable silence quand soudain Beca releva la tête de ces chaussures. "Envie de danser ?" proposa-t-elle en tendant une main à la rouquine.

"Aca-carrément." elle lui prit la main et se laissa guider jusque sur la piste.

Après une demie-heure de danse acharnée le DJ passa une musique bien plus calme. _Perfect_ d' _Ed Sheeran_ , pour le grand bonheur de la rouquine. Elle passa ses bras au cou de la brune qui ne bougea pas. Chloé finit par prendre les mains de Beca et les poser sur ses hanches.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour Beca Mitchell à un bal." La taquina Chloé.

"Ça ne se reproduira pas de sitôt, donc profite en Beale."

"Ho mais j'en profite." Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Beca et posa sa tête sur son épaule en continuant de danser. Donnant un frisson à la brune qui sentit pourtant une chaleur parcourir tout son corps.

Elles dansèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'à la fin de la chanson. Mais ne bougèrent pas pour autant après, restant l'une dans les bras de l'autre encore un petit peu plus longtemps.

Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une Australienne blonde arrive et se mette à jouer avec le noeud papillon de Beca. "C'est un vrai dit ? Tu sais que j'étais la noueuse de noeud papillon la plus rapide de Tasmanie ?"

Beca s'écarta de Chloé et repoussa les mains de la blonde pour qu'elle arrête de jouer et de l'étrangler avec le noeud. "Je ne savais même pas qu'un tel concours existait." Chloé reparti vers les bancs et elle la suivit, Amy juste derrière elle.

"Ho c'est parce qu'il n'a lieu qu'en Australie tous les quatres ans. Ce sont un peu nos jeux olympiques à nous."

"Whoua, ça à l'air d'être vraiment physique." se moqua la brune en s'asseyant.

"Je suis sur que je peux battre mon record." Elle approcha ses mains du noeud et commença à tirer dessus pour le défaire. "Donne moi ça."

"Non, Amy, ce n'est pas un vrai." Elle repoussa ses mains tant bien que mal. "Arrête tu vas le casser."

"Mais comment tu défait ce truc ?" s'impatienta la blonde. Chloé repoussa ses mains et décrocha le noeud rapidement mais ne le donna pas à la blonde. "Hey !"

En même temps qu'elle posa son pied juste à côté de Beca, "Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le donner, tu as déjà failli la tuer en voulant lui retirer." Elle passa le noeud autour de sa cuisse et ajusta la sangle avant de reposer son pied par terre. "Voilà, comme ça vous arrêtez vos enfantillages." Amy bouda et s'assit à côté de la brune qui ne pipa mot. "Je vais chercher à boire. L'une de vous veux quelque chose ?"

"Non merci." répondit Amy.

"Je veux bien du punch, il doit commencer à être assez corsé depuis le temps." dit Beca.

"Bouge pas je t'apporte ça." Et elle partit sans attendre.

Chloé se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la table des boissons et se servit deux verres de punch.

"Joli noeud papillon."

Chloé se retourna vers le jeune homme à côté de la table, son ami à côté de lui approuvant le commentaire. Chloé baissa les yeux vers sa jambe et en effet le noeud dépassait la où sa robe était fendue. Elle prit les deux verres "Merci." et repartit dans l'autre sens.

"Pour sur celui qui a mit ça la va coucher ce soir." dit l'un des deux type à l'autre en montant dans les gradin avec son verre.

"Ouais et avec ce canon, quel veinard." renchérit l'autre en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"Qui est veinard ?"

Les deux types se retournèrent vers Tom. Le premier pointa Chloé du doigt. "La rousse avec la robe blanche. Elle porte un noeud papillon à la cuisse." dit-il simplement comme si la suite coulait de source.

"Et alors ?" demanda Tom, ne comprennent pas et prenant place à côté d'eux.

"Quand une fille porte ton noeud de pap' comme ça, c'est que ce soir tu rentre pas seul. Et que tu ne vas pas beaucoup dormir si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Tom laissa l'information parvenir jusqu'à son cerveau en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

"Ho putain ce sont des lesbiennes !" s'écria le second. "Regarde-moi ça, le noeud de pap' est à une autre meuf !" Lui et son pote rirent comme des imbéciles alors que Tom regardait Chloé donner son verre à Beca avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle, la machoir serrée.

Chloé prit une gorgée en tendant son verre à la brune. "Il est corsé je te le confirme." dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"Merci." Elle goûta. "En effet, juste comme je l'aime."

Le DJ passa _Shout out to my ex_ de _Little Mix_ juste quand Stacie et Aubrey arrivèrent vers les filles. Chloé compris de suite et posa son verre avant de se lever. Elle se tourna vers Beca. "Tu viens ?"

"Non, je passe mon tour pour cette fois." Chloé prit son air de malheureuse. "Vas-y je reste encore un peu ici, je ne sens plus mes jambes là."

"Comme tu voudras, Grincheux. Profite au moins de la vue." Lança-t-elle, avec un clin d'oeil, avant de rejoindre ses amies sur la piste laissant Beca sans mot. Addy et Alex posèrent leur veste à côté de Beca et rejoignirent les filles.

* * *

 ** _Bleeding love_ \- The wombats**

 ** _Shout out to my ex_ \- Little Mix**


	12. Chapitre 11

CHAPITRE 11

Après une demie-heure Alex et Stacie furent les premières à revenir s'asseoir. Enfin Stacie était plutôt assise sur Alex et ne décollait pas sa bouche de la sienne. Beca fit signe à Amy de se décaler un peu pour qu'elle ne soit pas prise en sandwich par le couple. Aubrey et Addy arrivèrent quelques minutes après, main dans la main et prirent place à côté d'Amy. Chloé resta encore sur la piste pendant trois bon quart d'heure.

"Je ne sais franchement pas comment elle fait pour danser comme ça aussi longtemps." lâcha Addy.

"On fait beaucoup de cardio pendant les répétitions." expliqua Aubrey, sa tête sur son épaule.

"Du coup on a beaucoup d'endurance." ajouta Stacie entre deux baisers. Alex s'arrêta un moment avant de lui dire un truc à l'oreille. Stacie se leva d'un coup. "On doit y aller. Bonne soirée les filles."

Alex récupéra sa veste et s'approcha d'Addy "Si tu peux ne pas rentrer à l'appart ce soir-"

"Je vais dormir dans le van s'il faut. Bonne soirée."

Un autre couple prit place où Alex et Stacie étaient alors que Beca se pencha pour parler à son amie. "Encore traumatisée de ce que tu as vu la dernière fois que tu es rentrée et qu'elle était accompagnée ?"

Addy acquiesça vivement "C'était il y a trois ans et les images sont encore gravées dans ma mémoire. Crois-moi j'aimerai vraiment les oublier. Vraiment."

"Tu peux venir dormir avec moi." dit Aubrey. "Enfin je veux dire dans la chambre que j'ai sur le campus."

Amy se leva subitement et Beca se rapprocha d'Addy juste avant qu'un type ne prenne sa place.

"Mais tu partage la chambre avec Chloé non ?" demanda doucement Addy.

"J'ai une idée." Elle se leva et alla droit vers Chloé. Elle lui parla un moment et revient rapidement, Chloé juste derrière elle. "C'est réglé. Chloé dormira dans la chambre de Beca."

"Quoi ? On me demande pas mon avis ?"

Chloé prit le verre des mains de la brune et but une gorgée avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus de place libre. "Si tu ne veux pas de moi c'est moi qui dort dans un van."

"Non ! Ça ne me dérange pas, j'aimerais juste qu'on me demande mon avis avant d'inviter des gens à partager mon lit- enfin ma chambre je veux dire."

"Très bien. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me recueillir chez toi pour que je ne dorme pas dehors ?" Elle conclut avec son regard de chien battu, faisant même ressortir sa lèvres inférieure comme si elle était prête à pleurer.

"Pas besoin d'en faire autant Chlo', remballe moi tes yeux de chat botté."

"Tu n'as jamais su dire non quand je fais ces yeux là." confia-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

"C'est faux." tenta vainement la brune sentant ses joues rougir.

Le groupe continua à discuter ainsi pendant à peu près une heure avant que Chloé, qui avait fini par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune, ne commence à s'endormir. Elle s'agrippa à la veste de Beca quand elle sentit son corps partir en arrière et se redressa d'un coup. A part Beca, personne ne l'avait remarqué.

"Hey, tu veux qu'on y aille ?" Chloé se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se lever doucement. "On y va nous. Bonne fin de soirée les filles."

"Ne fait rien que je ne ferais pas Brey." ajouta Chloé avec un clin d'oeil.

"Compte sur moi, rentrez bien." dit-elle en lui retournant le clin d'oeil.

À peine dehors, Chloé porta ses mains à ses bras et regretta de ne pas avoir prit de gilet pour rentrer.

"Tiens, met ça." Elle posa sa veste sur les épaules de son amie.

"Quoi ? Mais et toi ?"

"Je n'ai pas les épaules à l'air moi, ça ira. On est juste à côté de toute façon."

Chloé enfila la veste correctement en la remerciant et s'agrippa au bras de la brune en marchant à côté d'elle. C'était plus fort que Beca, voir Chloé porter ces affaires lui faisait toujours un petit quelque chose. Déjà à l'époque Chloé lui empruntait toujours ces sweat-shirt extra large ou son bonnet et évidemment ne lui rendait jamais. Mais la voir dans cette robe, avec sa veste, c'était au delà de tout.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement au dortoir de Beca et elle prit sa clé dans la poche de la veste avant d'ouvrir et de laisser Chloé entrer en première. Elle ferma ensuite la porte et en voulant se retourner se retrouva nez à nez avec Chloé.

Elle était bloquée entre la porte d'entrée et Chloé qui était à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle pouvait le jurer, malgré qu'aucune lumière ne soit allumée. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle caresser sa peau. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Beca avait toujours eu un faible pour Chloé, c'était un fait établit pour elle depuis longtemps. Et oui revoir Chloé après toutes ces années avait fait ressurgir ses sentiments pour la rousse de plus belle, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était réciproque. Vu comment Chloé se tenait près d'elle, elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire avant de pouvoir goûter enfin à ces lèvres dont elle rêvait depuis des années.

Et si c'est ce que Chloé cherchait ? Si elle allait l'embrasser ? Non. C'était sûrement à cause de l'alcool, ce punch était vraiment bien alcoolisé. En y repensant, Beca aussi avait pas mal bu et elle devait sûrement se faire des idées.

Mais soudain Chloé s'approcha encore plus d'elle et porta une main contre le mur à côté de Beca. Plus de doute pour Beca, c'était ça. Ça allait arriver, d'un instant à l'autre Chloé allait l'embrass-

"Ha je l'ai !" Chloé appuya sur l'interrupteur et se retourna en retirant la veste de smoking pour la poser sur la chaise de bureau.

Beca resta un moment contre la porte le temps de se souvenir comment respirer et de se reprendre. Elle souffla un coup et alla jusqu'à son dressing pour prendre son pyjama. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise et remarqua que Chloé était assise sur le lit et la regardait.

"Tu peux… Tu peux te retourner s'il te plait ? Le temps que je me change."

"Sérieusement ? On a prit des bains ensemble je te rappelle. Il n'y a rien là dessous que je n'ai pas vu auparavant. Sans parler de la douche en début d'année..."

"Entre temps la puberté est passé par là Chloé, je n'ai plus exactement le corps de mes huit ans, toi non plus. Donc s'il te plaît ?" elle lui fit signe de se retourner et Chloé soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner. "Merci."

"Cela dit depuis tes huit ans tu n'as pas beaucoup grandit." Pour seule réponse, elle reçut la chemise de Beca sur la tête. "Sexy."

Beca se dépêcha de se changer et reprit sa chemise des mains de la rouquine pour la mettre avec le linge sale. Chloé se leva et lui tourna le dos. "Tu peux m'aider avec la fermeture s'il te plait ?" Beca descendit la fermeture de la robe et fut surprise quand Chloé la laissa tomber sans prévenir la laissant dans soutien-gorge sans bretelle de dentelle noir et culotte de même couleur et même matière. La brune déglutit difficilement et se retourna subitement quand Chloé lui fit face. Elle sentait ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouges à chaque instant. Chloé retira ses talons.

"Je crois que j'ai encore un pyjama." dit doucement Beca en allant vers son placard.

"Pas besoin. J'en mets jamais." Beca s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. "Ça ne te dérange pas ?"

Beca fit par dire "non" et fonça sur l'interrupteur pour couper la lumière. Quitte à dormir avec une Chloé en sous-vêtements, elle préférait ne pas le voir, elle avait trop peur que ces joues soient prises de combustion spontanées.

La dernière fois que Chloé avait dormit ici, elles s'étaient endormies toutes habillés après le deuxième film et Beca n'était donc pas au courant de cette habitude. Sans parler que pendant les vacances de ThanksGiving elle avait toujours l'un des t-shirt de son père en guise de pyjama.

"Tu veux que je t'éclaire avec mon portable ?" proposa Chloé.

Beca se guida au son de sa voix. "Non. Ça va aller." Elle avança à l'aveugle et se prit les pieds dans ses propres chaussures qu'elle avait laisser dans le passage comme toujours et manqua de tomber. "Merde !"

"Ça va ? Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas allumer ?"

"Non, non, c'est bon." ses genoux tapèrent contre le lit et elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle s'assit sur le lit et s'allongea.

"Euh… Beca ?"

"Oui ?"

"Tu serais mieux sous les draps non ?"

"Ho. C'est vrai." Elle se releva et recommença ses actions en se glissant sous les draps cette fois. "Bonne nuit Chloé."

Chloé prit le bras de la brune et le passa sous sa tête pour se servir de Beca comme d'un oreiller et se pressa contre son flanc en passant son bras sur le ventre de la brune. "J'ai passé une super soirée."

"C'était … pas trop mal. Pour un bal d'université." dit-elle doucement avec nonchalance comme si sa peau ne brûlait pas là où Chloé était contre elle.

"Grincheux." sourit Chloé avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Enfin dans le noir c'était difficile à dire, elle était plus près du coin des lèvres de Beca qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle se rallongea rapidement. "Bonne nuit Beca."

"Bonne nuit Chloé."

Elle prit un moment pour se remettre de ce qui venait d'arriver. Pour se remettre de la soirée complète en fait. Chloé. La danse. Chloé. Le groupe. Chloé. Le noeud papillon. Chloé. L'interrupteur. Chloé. Sa robe. Chloé. Chloé. Chloé.


	13. Chapitre 12

CHAPITRE 12

Beca était tranquillement dans sa chambre en train de travailler sur son devoir de philosophie quand son portable bipa. Elle sauvegarda sont travail et regarda de quoi il s'agissait. C'était Chloé qui lui confirmait qu'elle pouvait passer la voir à 16h.

Beca lui avait demandé si elle pouvait se voir, prétextant simplement vouloir prendre un café. Mais la vérité était que le lendemain du bal, i semaines de cela, Chloé avait commencé à lui poser plus de questions sur les dix dernières années. Evidemment Beca avait détourné le sujet autant que possible. Mais Chloé ne la laissait pas faire, donc il y a trois jours Beca en avait eu marre et s'était un peu énervée sur elle avant de partir. A peine arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'en était voulu et s'apprêtait à retourner voir Chloé pour s'excuser mille fois mais sa stupide fierté et ses insécurités débiles l'en avait empêché. Elle avait passé la nuit à ruminer, à débattre avec elle même si elle devait ou non tout dire à Chloé. Personne ne connaissait toute l'histoire, pas même Addy et Alex. Elles en savaient une partie oui, que son beau-père l'avait envoyé dans le pensionnat et qu'il était porté sur la bouteille, mais sans plus. Elle ne s'était pas beaucoup étalée sur le sujet avec elles et les filles n'avaient pas insister. Mais Chloé c'était une toute autre histoire. Quand elle sentait que Beca lui cachait un truc important elle ne lâchait pas le morceau. D'habitude cette attitude aurait exaspéré Beca et elle aurait juste envoyer balader la personne face à elle. Mais là on parlait de Chloé Beale. Non seulement elle ne savait pas dire non à ces yeux bleus, mais elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher non plus. Si quelqu'un la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaît elle-même, c'était Chloé. Si quelqu'un pouvait la comprendre, c'était Chloé.

Mais Beca craignait tout de même qu'en lui disant tout elle la rejette, la trouve monstrueuse et la sorte de sa vie. Et Beca n'était pas prête à la laisser sortir de sa vie une nouvelle fois. Elle lui avait trop manqué ces dernières années, bien que Beca ne l'avouerai jamais, elle n'a jamais pu l'oublier. Elle avait besoin de lui en parler, de tout lui dire. Après lui avoir hurler dessus comme elle l'avait fait, elle lui devait bien des explications.

Elle reposa son portable et se remis sur son devoir de philosophie, elle avait encore une bonne heure devant elle avant de partir voir Chloé.

Elle traversait le campus, son casque sur les oreilles en regardant son fil d'actualité sur facebook. Le nez dans son téléphone elle ne remarqua pas tous les regards tournés vers elle. Les oreilles confortablement installées sous son casque elle n'entendait pas les commentaires, les insultes qui lui étaient destinées. Un type passa en la bousculant et elle releva brièvement la tête pour s'excuser, pensant que c'était elle qui ne marchait pas droit en regardant son portable. Elle reprit sa route quand d'un coup elle reçut 3 messages d'affilée de Jesse lui partageant un article du Barden Times le journal de l'université.

Elle les ouvrit et s'arrêta dès qu'elle commença à lire.

 _ **Un loup dans le bois de Barden**_

 _[photo de Beca provenant du trombinoscope de l'Université.]  
Rebecca Anna Cooke Mitchell_

 _Vous l'aurez sûrement reconnue, Rebecca Mitchell, dite Beca, faisant partie du groupe The Birds of Prey qui assurait la première partie du bal d'hiver. Mais ce que vous savez sans doute moins c'est à quel point elle cache bien son jeu. Derrière son air de gentille fille au look rebel rock se cache une horrible personnalité que nous nous apprêtons à vous révéler._

 _Après une enfance sommes toute heureuse avec ses deux parents à Portland, Maine, tout bascule le jour de ses six ans quand son père quitte la maison, sa mère et elle pour partir avec une autre femme qu'il fréquente depuis cinq ans et qui est enceinte._

 _Heureusement James apparaît dans leur vie. Militaire de carrière il réussit à redonner l'envie de vivre à sa mère et à la petite Beca. Elles le suivent même jusque dans le Minnesota où il est envoyé pour une nouvelle affectation._

 _Commence alors une nouvelle vie pour Beca, un champs de possible illimité et l'adolescence. Elle n'a jamais pu pardonner à son père d'être parti et en a toujours tenue sa mère pour responsable. Alors, quand après deux ans James est blessé lors qu'une manoeuvre militaire et contraint à rester chez lui, il se met un peu à boire. Beca le poussera à bout jusqu'à ce qu'il déverse sa colère sur sa femme. Elle ira même jusqu'à le menacer d'une arme et demander à être envoyée dans un pensionnat militaire où elle excellera. Elle y restera six ans, ne revenant jamais chez elle, même à l'annonce du décès de sa mère elle ne prendra pas la peine de venir à l'enterrement, trop occupée à finir sa formation militaire._

 _En revenant elle retrouve son beau-père, dévasté par le suicide de sa femme (qui fut retrouvée les bras ouverts dans sa baignoire) et se rendit au notaire ou elle apprend qu'elle est la seule héritière des biens de sa mère. Mais son enthousiasme répugnant retombe quand elle apprend qu'elle doit avoir son diplôme si elle souhaite obtenir le-dit héritage._

 _Alors la voilà à Barden. Il n'y a pas d'autre raison de sa présence ici. Elle a poussé son beau-père à devenir un monstre et sa mère au suicide pour se venger du départ de son père._

 _Chaque élève mérite de savoir la vérité sur le monstre qui rôde dans les couloirs de l'université. Méfiez-vous, nous ne savons pas jusqu'où elle peut aller pour arriver à ses fins._

 _13 & Riggs_

Beca releva la tête et vit enfin tous ces regards désapprobateurs tournés vers elle. C'était un cauchemar. C'est forcement ça. Personne ne pouvait croire un truc pareil pas vrai ?

Beca arrêta de réfléchir et reprit sa route vers la chambre de Chloé, en courant cette fois.

Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'au second étage en utilisant toute sa force pour ne pas craquer avant d'être à l'abri des regards. Et alors qu'elle allait frapper à la porte elle remarqua qu'elle était légèrement entre ouverte. Avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer elle entendit la voix de Chloé nouée de sanglots.

"Comment ça a pu arriver Aubrey ?! Comment on a pu laisser un truc pareil arriver ?! J'en reviens pas ! C'est juste horrible… monstrueux..."

Beca laissa une larme s'échapper et repartit. Elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas en supporter plus. Elle repartit en courant, la vision floue par les larmes et la tête remplie de milles pensées. Comment Chloé avait pu croire tout ce qui était écrit ? Rien ne s'était passé comme s'était écrit ! Et dire qu'elle était prête à tout confier à Chloé, pas de doute elle l'aurait prise pour un monstre quoi qu'il arrive si elle était capable de croire une énormité pareil !

"... Celui qui a écrit ça est un monstre." pleura encore Chloé dans les bras d'Aubrey.

"Je sais qu'elle n'est pas du genre à se faire apprécier facilement, moi-même j'ai du mal à supporter ce hobbit plus d'une heure, mais de là à écrire des choses pareilles sur elle..."

"Ho mon dieu !" Chloé se redressa d'un coup en essuyant ces larmes. "Et si elle l'avait lu ?" Elle se leva et commença à prendre son sac et sa veste. "Il faut que j'ailles la voir."

"Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?"

"Non ça ira. Merci Brey. Je te tiens au courant." Chloé partit, en direction la chambre de Beca.

Beca frappa frénétiquement à la porte et Alex lui ouvrit, énervée.

"Pas besoin de taper comme une malade bord- Merde. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Beca ?" Elle s'écarta pour la laisser entrer et referma la porte.

Beca s'assit sur le canapé et enfouit son visage dans ses mains en sanglotant de plus belle. Nuggets sauta à côté d'elle posa sa tête sur les cuisses de la brune. Alex envoya un sms et arriva avec un verre d'eau et un paquet de mouchoirs.

"Tiens. Bois un coup." Beca accepta le verre et prit une petite gorgée avant de le poser sur la table basse. "Tu veux me raconter ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-elle doucement en s'accroupissant devant elle.

Beca se contenta de lui tendre son portable. Pendant que son amie lisait l'article elle prit un mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes puis joua avec l'oreille de Nuggets qui se laissa faire. Elle appréhendait la réaction d'Alex.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces foutaises ? D'où sort cette merde ?" Elle jeta le téléphone sur le canapé en se relevant d'un bond. "Qui a écrit cette connerie ?! Je vais lui faire regretter d'être né !"

Addy arriva à ce moment là. "A qui on va faire regretter d'être né ?" Elle posa son sac et referma la porte. "J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu quand j'ai reçu ton message." Elle vit alors les yeux rougis de Beca et se précipita à côté d'elle pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe B ?"

Addy et Alex avaient toujours jouer un rôle de grandes soeurs avec Beca. Alex pour faire les 400 coups et déclencher des bagarres, Addy pour lui remettre les pieds sur terre et la consoler au besoin quand ce n'était pas panser les plaies qu'elle avait obtenu en se battant aux côté d'Alex. Et même si Beca n'était pas fan des contacts physiques, elle ne se plaignait pas qu'Addy la prenne dans ses bras en ce moment précis. Elle en avait vraiment besoin.

"Regarde ce truc." Alex reprit le portable et le tendit à Addy. "Quelqu'un s'amuse à faire passer Beca pour un monstre."

"Quoi ?" Elle commença à lire et son visage passa de l'incompréhension totale à la surprise puis à la colère la plus totale. "Mais qui peut écrire une horreur pareil ? Et surtout qui irait croire un truc pareil ? Aller salir la mort de ta mère en disant qu'elle s'est suicidée… Mais franchement…"

"Tout n'est pas faux." réussit à dire doucement Beca en se dégageant des bras d'Addy pour pouvoir reprendre son verre et boire une gorgée.

"Quoi ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire B ?"

"Je ne vous ai jamais vraiment tout dit…"

Elle reposa son verre et prit un moment pour replacer tous les éléments dans l'ordre et construire sa pensée car elle savait que la prochaine étape était de tout leur dire. Elles l'avaient suivit à travers le pays pour qu'elle puisse exaucer le dernier voeux de sa mère, ces filles étaient plus sa famille aujourd'hui que son propre père. Elle prit une inspiration et se lança.

"J'étais très proche de mon père quand j'étais petite. Et quand il est partit, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Sans la famille de Chloé pour la soutenir ma mère n'aurait jamais pu surmonter son départ, sans Chloé je n'aurais pas pu non plus. C'est vrai aussi que James a réussi à redonner le sourire à ma mère, un vrai sourire, pas un forcé pour faire bonne figure devant les voisins." Alex s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé de l'autre côté de Beca. "Je lui en ai un peu voulu quand on a déménagé. Beaucoup voulu. J'avais grandis à Portland, je connaissais Chloé depuis qu'on avait l'âge de marcher, j'avais mes habitudes, je ne voulais pas partir. Mais ma mère était folle de joie de recommencer sa vie ailleurs alors j'ai pas fait la difficile et on est partit dans le Minnesota. Jusque là ce qui est écrit est à peu près vrai. Deux ans après notre arrivé, pendant un exercice, James à fait une mauvaise chute et a été gravement blessé. Il a été déclaré inapte à l'armée et à dû faire plus de six mois de rééducation. Mais il a continuer de boiter, il passait son temps à la maison, à boire. Si ma mère ne lui achetait pas ses bières il y allait lui même, alors on laissait faire." Elle reprit un mouchoir, sachant que pour la suite elle allait verser beaucoup de larmes. "Je devais avoir pas loin de quinze ans, un soir je suis rentrée un peu plus tôt de l'école et il était dans le salon, il tenait ma mère à la gorge et lui hurlait dessus en lui donnant des coups dans le ventre." Elle prit un mouchoir et un moment pour être sûr de maîtriser sa voix. "J'ai pas réfléchis et j'ai couru vers lui pour le pousser, l'écarter de ma mère, qu'il arrête de lui faire du mal. Mais rien à faire il était plus grand et plus fort que moi. Il m'a repoussé d'une main et m'a donné une gifle. Je m'en souviens encore… Ma mère s'est jetée entre nous et m'a supplié d'aller dans ma chambre et de ne pas en sortir quoi que j'entende. J'étais complètement sonnée alors j'ai écouté. Et je n'ai entendu que des cris après. Dans les semaines qui ont suivi j'ai commencé à remarquer ce que je n'avais pas vu avant. Les foulards que ma mère portait même à l'intérieur de la maison, le mal qu'elle avait à se baisser, le fait qu'elle se tenait les côtes, la perte de poids. Quand j'étais là il essayait quand même de se calmer, il sortait, il allait au bar. De temps à autre je n'allais pas en cours pour rentrer plus tôt: c'était toujours une heure de plus où ma mère ne se ferait pas frapper. J'étais une gamine je ne pouvais rien faire. Et ma mère non plus, je l'avais entendu lui promettre de s'en prendre à moi si elle en parlait à qui que ce soit."

Elle reprit un moment pour se moucher, Addy et Alex la tenant toutes les deux, attendant silencieusement qu'elle continue.

"Un soir il s'est mit à lui hurler dessus, il balançait des trucs à travers la pièce en la menaçant de la tuer. J'ai couru jusque dans leur chambre, je savais où il planquait son arme. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire je me suis retrouvé en bas, les mains tremblantes pointant le canon droit sur lui. Je crois bien qu'il s'est pissé dessus ce soir là." Elle rit nerveusement à ce souvenir. "Il a lâché ma mère et est partit pour la soirée. Quand je suis revenue des cours de lendemain soir, l'arme n'était plus là où je l'avais cacher, il y avait un coffre dans la chambre et ma mère avait un oeil au beurre noir. Il ne l'avait jamais frapper au visage avant. Et c'était de ma faute."

"Ce n'était pas ta faute ! C'est lui le monstre, pas toi." S'écria Addy en la serrant plus contre elle.

"Et si qui que ce soit s'avise de dire le contraire, je lui brise les jambes !" ajouta Alex ce qui arracha un sourire à la brune en larme.

"Ce soir là quand je suis rentrée il y avait aussi un sac avec mes affaires en bas des escaliers. Il m'envoyait dans un pensionnat de l'armée à Tucson en Arizona. L'autre bout du pays quoi. La suite vous la connaissez, vous étiez là. Je n'avais pas d'argent donc je ne pouvais pas rentrer pendant les vacances et je pense que le directeur était ami avec James et n'envoyait jamais mes lettres. Bref après six ans là bas quand je suis rentrée je l'ai retrouvé ivre mort dans le salon, c'est à peine s'il m'avait remarqué. Mais aucun signe de ma mère. Quand je suis descendu pour savoir où elle était il a pointé un tas de papier. Il y avait plusieurs lettre pour moi du notaire et plusieurs cartons de condoléances avec la date de l'enterrement. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que ma mère était morte deux mois plus tôt."

"Oui tu nous a dit, tu es revenue avec tes affaires, les lettres mais après tu es reparti. Mais tu es revenu les mains vides. Tu ne nous a jamais dit ce que tu étais parti faire." Demanda doucement Addy.

"Je- Je suis allée lui casser la gueule. Je sais que c'était pas fin de ma part, mais à quinze ans je n'avais pas pu défendre ma mère et après six ans de sport et d'entraînement dans son foutu pensionnat vous savez aussi bien que moi que j'ai appris à me battre. J'ai pas résisté. Je l'ai frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il en crache ses dents et je l'ai laissé pleurer là."

"Ça c'est ma fille !" s'écria Alex en levant les bras au ciel avant de recevoir un coup de la part d'Addy. Elle baissa les bras aussitôt. "Euh je veux dire, ce n'est pas malin du tout !"

Beca riait doucement devant la scène et reprit une gorgée de son eau. "Je sais. Mais ça m'a fait un bien fou." Elle reposa son verre. "Arrivée au notaire il m'a annoncé que ce n'était pas une mort naturelle. Ma mère s'était bel et bien suicidée comme c'est dit dans l'article… Elle n'en pouvait plus de se prendre des coup à longueur de journée, je ne pouvais jamais venir la voir… C'était sa dernière issue." Les larmes coulaient de plus belle sur ses joues rouges. "Je n'étais pas là pour elle. C'est pour ça. C'est de ma faute si elle a fait ça !" Elle laissa Addy la bercer doucement dans ses bras.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute Beca. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Ce n'est pas ta faute." Elle lui répétait ça, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Beca se calme à peu près. Elle finit par arrêter de pleurer et resta un moment dans les bras d'Addy. "J'allais chez Chloé quand j'ai reçu l'article… En arrivant devant sa porte elle était en train de s'énerver sur moi auprès d'Aubrey. Elle croit que je suis un monstre."

"Non, je suis sur que non B. Elle te connait bien, elle sait que c'est faux, j'en suis sûre."

"Mais je l'ai entendu Addy… Elle croit ce qui est écrit."

"D'ailleurs _13 & Riggs_ ? Qui c'est ?" demanda Alex.

"Riggs, c'est Bobby à coup sûr."

"Bobby ?"

"Un mec que je connais depuis que je suis gamine. Celui qui m'a fait la cicatrice à l'épaule. Et depuis qu'on l'a revu pendant les vacances et aux portes ouvertes il n'arrête pas de faire du rentre dedans à Chloé."

"Ok mais il est pas de l'Université comment il a pu publier ça ?"

"Aucune idée…" après un moment d'hésitation elle finit par demander. "Je peux rester ici quelques jours ? Le temps que les choses se tassent un peu. Tout le campus me prend pour un monstre et… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir Chloé."

"Pas de soucis B. Tu n'as qu'à prendre ma chambre je dormirais sur le canapé." Proposa Alex.

"Non, non je vais prendre le canapé, t'en fait pas. Merci les filles."

"Bon passons aux choses sérieuses" proclama Alex en se levant. "On commande une pizza ou chinois pour dîner ?"

Les filles rirent et se levèrent en allant vers la cuisine, Beca remerciant secrètement ses amies de pouvoir lui changer les idées. "Je prendrais bien une pizza moi. Tu en pense quoi Beca ?" Addy se retourna n'ayant pas de réponse et vit la brune sur son téléphone. "Beca ?"

Beca referma rapidement le sms de Chloé sans y répondre et releva la tête. "Pizza c'est bon pour moi." Elle les rejoignit et s'accouda au plan de travail. "Est-ce que l'une de vous peux aller chercher quelques affaires dans mon dortoir pour moi ? J'y serais bien allé moi-même mais Chloé m'a envoyer un message disant qu'elle était devant ma porte donc-"

"Donne moi ta clé, j'y vais. Je dois promener Nuggets de toute façon." dit Addy en tendant la main. "Tu veux que je te ramène quoi ?"

"Mon ordi, des habits, mon sac de cours, mon chargeur et ho si tu peux prendre la boite à chaussure sur l'étagère au dessus de mon lit aussi." elle lui tendit la clé en énumérant tout cela.

"Ok, je t'appelle si j'ai peur d'oublier un truc. Ne commencez pas à manger sans moi."

"C'est pas notre genre !" s'indigna Alex.

"Comme si je ne vous connaissez pas assez, vous êtes de vrais estomacs sur pattes toutes les deux." Elle enfila son manteau, mit sa laisse au chien et partit.

"Si les pizzas arrivent avant elle on l'attend vraiment ?" demande Alex en prenant son téléphone pour passer la commande.

"Clairement pas !" elle tapa dans la main qu'Alex lui tendit et s'assit sur le plan de travail.

* * *

"Oui Aubrey, je sais. Je suis devant sa porte là… Non elle n'a pas répondu à mon message… Ok, tu as raison. J'arrive." Elle se releva et commença à partir par les escaliers. "Chinois oui ça me va… Oui comme d'habitude. A tout de suite. Merci."

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Addy tira un peu sur la laisse. "Aller Nuggets avance, je suis quasiment sûre qu'elles vont commencer sans nous." Elle alla jusqu'à la chambre de Beca et ouvrit. À peine dedans Nuggets se mit à courir et renifler partout. Il choppa un bonnet sous le bureau et le ramena à Addy. "Oui, c'est à Beca. On va lui ramener, donne le moi." Le chien se recula quand elle se pencha pour prendre le bonnet. "Ok j'ai compris, tu lui donneras toi-même."

* * *

Pour la troisième fois d'affilée le portable sonna et vibra sur le plan de travail. Beca le verrouilla mais Alex avait eu le temps de voir qui appelait. "Elle est coriace."

"Elle l'a toujours été."

"Tu veux que je réponde ?"

"Non. Elle va bien devoir dormir à un moment." On frappa à la porte. Beca bondit de son siège. "Pizzas !" Elle alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Addy, la laisse tenant Nuggets dans une main et les pizzas dans l'autre, un sac sur le dos et la boite à chaussure sous le bras. "Comment tu…?"

"J'ai croisé le livreur. Tu veux bien prendre la boite et les pizzas ?" Beca s'exécuta. "Merci." Elle rentra et posa les affaires avant de détacher le chien. "C'est quoi ? Tes chaussures fétiches ?"

"Non." Elle prit le sac d'affaire et le posa avec la boîte au pied du canapé. "Des souvenirs." Nuggets arriva derrière elle, un bonnet dans la gueule. "Hey, c'est à moi ça." Elle se baissa pour le reprendre et le chien se laissa faire. Elle lui gratta le dessus de la tête. "Merci Nuggets."

"Rappelez moi pourquoi on a donné un nom de bouffe à ce chien ?" demanda Alex en coupant déjà sa pizza.

"Parce qu'à son arrivé il a foncé manger les 3 nuggets que tu n'avais pas fini la veille et qui trainaient dans la poubelle." répondit Addy avant de prendre la pizza des mains d'Alex "Et ça c'est MA pizza."

* * *

"Toujours pas de réponse ?" Demanda Aubrey en prenant un nem avec ses baguettes.

"Non" la rouquine soupira en reposant son portable et prit ses baguettes pour jouer avec ses nouilles. "Je suis vraiment inquiète. Si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?"

"Tu veux que j'appelle Addy pour savoir si elle est au courant d'un truc ?" Chloé ne dit mot mais ses yeux criaient _oui_.

Aubrey alla chercher son portable et sortit de la chambre pour appeler Addy rapidement. En revenant elle avait un large sourire aux lèvres.

"Elle te rend vraiment heureuse." dit simplement Chloé.

"Elle est … spéciale oui." Elle se rassit et posa son portable. "Beca est chez elle, mais elle ne veut voir personne. Elle ne se sent pas bien. Elle va sûrement rester là bas quelques jours apparement. Je lui ai demandé de me tenir au courant s'il arrivait quelque chose ok ? Donc tâche de te calmer un peu, elle est entre de bonnes mains."

* * *

Après leurs pizzas Addy avait sortit un oreiller et des couvertures pour que Beca puisse dormir aussi confortablement que c'était humainement possible sur ce canapé. Après avoir un peu discuté, chacune partit se coucher. Dans le canapé elle attendit d'être sur que les filles s'étaient endormi pour se relever et aller vers son sac. Elle prit la boîte à chaussures et alluma la petite lampe à côté du canapé. Elle s'assit en prenant l'oreiller contre elle et ouvrit la boîte.

Elle en sortit plusieurs photos et quelques lettres, certaines ranger dans leur enveloppe encore. Elle tria les lettres jusqu'à une en particulière et reposa le restant. C'était la première lettre qu'elle avait reçu de Chloé après son déménagement. Elle se revoyait encore courir dans toute la maison après sa mère pour avoir la lettre. Après l'avoir fait assez courir sa mère réclama un bisous pour lui donner la lettre et à peine l'avait-elle eu en main qu'elle s'était ruée dans sa chambre pour la lire. Ce qu'elle avait pu lire et relire cette lettre. Chloé avait même mit une photo prise avec son polaroïde la montrant souriant fièrement avec un trou dans sa dentition, elle venait de perdre sa dernière dent de lait. Beca serra l'oreiller un peu plus fort contre elle et commença à regarder les autres photos. Sur presque toutes il s'agissait d'elle ou de Chloé ou d'elles deux, de leurs deux ans à leurs douze ans. Sur l'une d'elle Chloé avait réussit à convaincre Beca d'essayer une robe rose - ce qui combinent deux exploits fabuleux. En y voyait Beca levant les yeux au ciel à huit ans, tirant maladroitement sur la robe à côté d'une Chloé avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui lui tenait la main habillé en costume de magicien avec une cape et un chapeau haut de forme. A l'époque comme aujourd'hui, Beca refuse presque catégoriquement de mettre une robe et très catégoriquement de porter du rose. Il n'avait suffit à Chloé que de lui faire son regard de chien battu pour qu'elle laisse tomber tous ces principes.

Sur la photo suivante on voyant une Chloé d'à peu près trois ans pleuré à chaudes larmes en se tenant le genou avec une mini version de Beca qui s'apprêtait à faire un bisous sur le genou endolorie. On sait bien qu'un bisous magique résout tous les maux à cette âge là.

Si seulement c'était encore vrai…

"Tu as toujours été amoureuse d'elle en fait." Beca se retourne d'un coup, bondissant presque du canapé pour voir Alex assise sur le dossier du canapé un verre d'eau à la main. "Soif nocturne." dit-elle simplement.

Beca retourna son attention sur la photo et passa à la suivante. Elle la tendit à Alex. "Regarde ça, c'était à la kermesse de l'école. Le thème c'était les comptes de fées. Chloé avait décidé d'être blanche neige et que je serais le prince charmant." Alex examina la photo et ris doucement. "J'aimais déjà pas les romances de clichés hétéros à neuf ans. Et comme tous les costumes qu'on me proposait ne me convenait pas, un après-midi qu'on cherchait ce que je pourrais être Chloé c'est levée, les mains sur les hanches et m'a engueulé comme une maman. ' _Bon tu arrête de dire non sans arrêt. Si c'est comme ça tu sera Grincheux. Si je suis blanche neige j'ai besoin de mes nains !_ ' "

"C'est de là que ça te viens le surnom ? Je pensais que c'était parce que tu faisais la taille d'un nain." la taquina son amie en lui rendant la photo.

"Oui, tous les gosses se sont moqués de moi toute la journée à cause de ça. Et Chloé les a tous renvoyé d'où ils venaient." Un large sourire nostalgique avait gagné ces lèvres. "C'est ce jour là que j'ai compris que j'étais complètement amoureuse de ma meilleure amie."


	14. Chapitre 13

A/N: Après ce chapitre, encore un et l'épilogue et c'est fini :(  
Enjoy !  
~Zarzar

* * *

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que Beca n'avait pas mit les pieds en cours. Depuis, absolument tout le campus avait lu l'article, même le corps enseignant. Il y avait deux camps assez distinct qui s'étaient créés. Ceux qui croient tout ce qu'on leur dit, la majorité, et ceux qui pensaient que c'était un troll, une connerie pas sérieuse et immature, une faible minorité d'ailleurs.

Le père de Beca avait fait parvenir une plainte au directeur pour savoir qui avait écrit une chose pareille et qui avait laissé publier ça ? Plus pour sa propre réputation que pour sa fille dont il n'avait pas essayé de prendre de nouvelles.

Addy avait confié que Beca savait déjà qui était _Riggs_ , ce qui étonna Chloé qu'à moitié. Bobby avait toujours été amateur de ragots en plus d'être revanchard et imbécile. Et surtout il avait toujours été jaloux de Beca. Quand au numéro _13_ aucune piste pour le moment. Chloé avait même été jusqu'à appeler ses parents sous un faux prétexte pour leur demander si ce chiffre leur rappelait quelqu'un ou un événement, mais sans succès.

Chloé allait jusqu'au terrain de sport, Stacie lui avait proposé d'aller faire un peu de shopping après son dernier cours de sport et Aubrey l'avait poussé à dire oui pour qu'elle se change les idées. Elle savait qu'Aubrey avait raison et était donc en chemin pour rejoindre Stacie qui ne devrait pas tarder à finir, d'ici une demi-heure tout au plus.

En voulant aller sur le terrain pour voir où son amie en était de son cours, les joueurs de football américain de l'université lui passèrent devant en trottinant jusqu'au terrain.

"Hey Chloé, qu'est-ce que tu fais là chérie ?" Tom s'arrêta à côté d'elle. "Tu viens voir des vrais hommes transpirer ?" demanda-t-il avec son fameux sourire qui se veut charmant.

"Je dois rejoindre une amie, elle ne vas pas tarder à finir son cours." expliqua-t-elle simplement en essayant de ne pas relever les regards déplacés que lui jetaient les joueurs en passant devant elle.

"On a un match demain, tu devrais venir me voir jouer."

"Healthford !" hurla le coach, "laisse la demoiselle tranquille et amène ton cul sur le terrain avant que je ne m'énerve !"

"J'arrive coach !" il se tourna vers Chloé l'air désolé. "Je dois y aller. A demain j'espère."

Juste quand il partait Chloé vit son numéro de maillot et cru comprendre. Il fallait qu'elle en ai le coeur net. "Tommy ?" Le quaterback s'arrêta et commença à revenir vers elle.

"Mon ami d'enfance, tu sais Bobby est là pour le week-end. Je peux lui proposer de venir aussi ? Vous vous entendez bien non ?"

"HEALTHFORD !" la voix du coach résonna.

Tom commença à repartir. "Oui amène-le il est sympa. Je dois vraiment y aller. A demain."

"A demain." dit-elle calmement.

Dès qu'il ne fut plus dans les parages elle fit demi-tour et envoya un rapide sms à Stacie pour la prévenir qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir et commença à courir.

* * *

"Sérieusement Alex arrête la batterie !" hurla Addy. "J'essaie d'avoir une conversation avec ma copine et je ne m'entend même pas parler !"

"Va appeler ailleurs ! J'ai besoin de m'entraîner sur ce morceau." Lui cria Alex en retour.

On frappa à la porte.

"J'y vais." dit Beca en reposant le chien par terre et allant vers la porte.

"Beca ?! Beca ?! Ouvre s'il te plait."

C'était Chloé. Beca s'arrêta et échangea un regard avec Addy et Alex qui était sortit de sa chambre en reconnaissant la voix. Addy dit simplement un _"je te rappelle plus tard."_ et raccrocha. Beca commença à partir vers les chambres. "Dites lui que je ne suis pas là, je vous en prie, je n'ai pas envie de la voir. Pas maintenant."

"Va dans ma chambre." Dit Alex. "On s'en occupe."

"Merci." Elle couru dans la chambre d'Alex et referma la porte juste quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

"Où est Beca ? Il faut que je lui parle."

"Elle n'est pas en état. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?" Dit Alex, l'empêchant d'entrer.

"Je sais qui est _13_."

Alex s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. "Continue."

"J'allais voir Stacie après son cours de sport et j'ai croiser l'équipe de foot. 13. C'est son numéro de maillot."

"Oui mais de qui ?" s'enquit Addy.

"De Tom."

Addy et Alex échangèrent un regard avant de partir en courant vers la chambre, Chloé sur leur talons. "Beca !" Addy entra la première et trouva la chambre vide. "Beca ? On sait qui est _13_."

"T'énerve pas va." Lui dit Alex en pointant la fenêtre. "Elle est déjà partit. Et avec ma batte de baseball." elle montra alors l'étagère où était d'habitude posé ladite batte.

"Vous pensez qu'elle m'a entendu ?" s'inquiéta Chloé.

"Si c'est le cas, je ne donne pas chère de la peau de ce Tom." conclut Addy.


	15. Chapitre 14

Tom. Petit fouille merde. Il l'avait fait chier dès son premier jour. Et n'avait pas arrêter de lui pourrir la vie à la première occasion quand il a sut qu'elle et Chloé étaient amies. En fait ça l'étonnait à peine que ce soit lui l'auteur de cet article à la con. Elle l'avait bien vu au bal, il passait son temps à la fixer quand elle était avec Chloé. Ce type était jaloux d'elle. Il était jaloux de ce qu'elle avait avec Chloé et qu'il n'aura jamais. Et il avait trouvé un allié de taille avec Bobby. C'était la même histoire, deux imbéciles jaloux. Il y a deux choses pour lesquelles Beca était prête à se battre: les femmes et l'honneur. Il avait atteint le second de plein fouet, et avait salit la mort de sa mère en crachant à la face du monde ainsi et le tout pour une histoire de femme.

Elle était tellement remontée en traversant le campus qu'elle n'entendit même pas Jesse l'interpeller et continua son chemin vers le terrain de football. Elle passa devant une classe qui finissait son cours tandis que sur le terrain tout le monde était en position pour commencer le jeu.

"Hey Beca. C'est cool de te revoir, qu'est-ce que tu…" Stacie ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant la brune lui passer devant, l'air déterminé, sans lui adresser un regard.

A l'autre bout du terrain le coach sifflait l'envoi du match. La balle fut rapidement remise au quaterback qui la lança de toutes ses forces sans voir ce qui arrivait derrière lui. Toute l'attention du match était concentré à l'autre bout du terrain.

Beca arriva, leva la batte et l'abattit de toute ces forces sur le casque du numéro 13 la cassant en deux sous l'impact. Un " _ouhhhhh_ " en choeur se fit entendre du côté de la classe de Stacie qui assistait au spectacle bouche bée.

"Bordel de merde mais qu'est-ce que c'est !?" Tom retira le casque rapidement pour se tenir la tête et se retourna, les yeux rond en voyant la petite brune, une demi batte à la main, la mâchoire serrée. "Toi …"

"Ça fait mal j'espère."

"Tu es malade ma pauvre fille." dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

"Ça c'était pour ma mère, mais ça c'est pour moi." en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire elle lui colla son poing dans le nez. Il se recula en amenant sa main libre à son visage lui tournant presque le dos. "Ça fait mal ?"

Pour toute réponse il pivota rapidement vers elle en utilisant son casque pour la frapper. Heureusement, elle réussit à se reculer assez pour que son nez soit le seul à recevoir l'impact. Ce qui n'en faisait pas moins mal. Elle se retrouva par terre, le nez en sang avec Tom devant elle, le nez en sang.

Tom leva son casque en s'approchant d'elle près à lui en remettre un coup.

"NON !" Chloé arriva en courant, Addy et Alex juste après elle, et se mit entre lui et Beca.

"Chl- Chloé ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Addy et Alex s'occupaient de relever Beca qui était un peu sonné pendant que Chloé s'occupait de faire reculer un peu Tom. "C'est elle qui a commencé, je te jure. Elle a débarquée avec une batte de baseball et l'a éclaté sur mon casque, c'est une malade. Ce qu'on dit sur elle est vrai, tu devrais pas traîner avec elle Chlo-" Il fut stopper net dans sa phrase quand Chloé lui colla une gifle magistrale.

"Tu crois vraiment que je te crois ?! Alors que je sais que c'est toi qui a écrit l'article !"

"Mais, Chloé ? Quoi ?" dit-il en voulant paraître innocent. En retour il reprit une autre gifle.

"Celle là c'est pour l'article et la suivante c'est pour avoir blessé la fille que j'aime." Elle leva la main prête à le gifler une nouvelle fois mais Tom arrêta son geste en lui prenant le poignet.

"Quoi ?! La fille que tu _aime_ ?! Tu aime cette connasse ?! Elle vaut rien, elle n'est personne !" Plus il parlait plus il avançait vers elle en serrant sa main de plus en plus fort autour de son poignet. "Je n'ai pas passé toutes ces années à te courir après pour que tu me dise que tu préfère ce truc à moi !"

Chloé tenta de faire diversion en levant son autre main comme pour le gifler encore, il la repoussa un peu en arrière en lâchant son poignet et par réflexe la frappa du revers de la main. Chloé en resta bouche bée, sa main gauche autour de son poignet et sa main droite sur la joue. Il l'avait frappé. Elle le regarda, terrifiée en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

"Chloé, je suis désolée, je voulais pas je te le prom-" Beca venait de se jeter sur lui de tout son poids et grâce à l'effet de surprise avait réussi à le faire tomber.

"Ne t'avise plus jamais de la toucher !" Beca tomba avec lui et ne perdit pas un instant pour le frapper au visage.

Dans la surprise Tom avait lâché son casque des mains. Il réussit à repousser Beca assez longtemps pour chercher où il l'avait fait tomber. Beca suivit son regard et se mit à courir jusqu'au casque. Tom la bouscula au moment précis où elle l'attrapa. Elle réussit cependant à ne pas le lâcher en tombant. Elle resta par terre en attendant qu'il s'approche assez pour qu'elle lui donne un coup avec, pile poil dans le nez. Elle lâcha le casque rapidement et se releva quand elle vit le coach et le restant de l'équipe arriver en courant vers eux. Tom ne les vit pas et lui fonça dessus pour la plaquer au sol, levant son poing, près à la frapper quand son coach le stoppa.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous Healtford ?" Il lui colla une claque derrière la tête. "Relève toi imbécile." Il se retourna vers quelques élèves. " Gardez-le à l'oeil, qu'il se calme !" puis tendit une main à Beca pour l'aider à se relever. "Ça va aller jeune fille ?"

Elle accepta la main et grimaça en se relevant "Ça va aller." Elle perdit un peu l'équilibre et Addy accouru pour la retenir. "Woo."

"Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital, il n'a pas les plaquages les plus délicats. Ça va aller tu es sûr ?"

"Quoi ?" Beca n'en revenait pas, le coach la prenait pour la victime. "Je vais juste rentrer. Merci monsieur."

"Vous vous en chargez ?" demanda-t-il à Addy et les autres.

"Oui oui, pas de soucis. Merci encore."

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Tu veux porter plainte ?"

"Je … Je pense qu'on peut trouver un arrangement lui et moi." Le coach leva un sourcils, curieux et fit signe à Tom de venir. "Je veux bien ne pas porter plainte à une condition."

"Porter plainte ?! Vous vous moquez de moi ? C'est elle qui est venue m'attaquer coac-"

"La ferme Healthford. Quelle condition ?"

"Qu'il reconnaisse que c'est lui qui a publié l'article sur moi et qu'il dise la vérité, c'est à dire qu'il démente ce qu'il raconte dans l'article."

"Je n'ai dis que la vérité !" s'énerva Tom.

"Ho donc c'est bien toi qui l'a écrit ?" demanda le coach. Il poursuivit sans laisser à Tom l'occasion d'en placer une. "Chez le directeur ! Immédiatement !" Il se tourna vers Beca. "Je vais m'assurer qu'il démente tout. Allez à l'hôpital." Il se retourna et poussa un peu Tom. "Tu es encore là Healthford, je pensais t'avoir dit d'aller chez le directeur. Tu es sourd maintenant ?"

Beca se dégagea des bras d'Addy qui s'inquiéta "Ça va aller ?"

"Ouais. Super." Elle fit un pas et s'évanouit.

"Oui, super Beca." Souffla Addy avant d'appeler les secours alors que Chloé, Stacie et Alex s'étaient précipité à côté de Beca.

Les secours emmenèrent Beca jusqu'à l'hôpital, Addy demanda à monter dans l'ambulance avec elle. Le reste des filles retourna jusqu'à l'appartement pour prendre la voiture et qu'Alex puisse les conduires. Chloé fut rapidement prise en charge pour son poignet et revint avec une atèle et une poche de glace pour sa joue. Elle rejoint les autres en salle d'attente et demanda des nouvelles de Beca.

"Elle a reprit connaissance" explica Addy. "Elle a deux côtes fêlées et le nez cassé." Elle se retourna vers Alex quand elle lui tendit les clés de la voiture. "Aubrey attend devant l'appartement donc on va rentrer. Alex reste là pour ramener Beca."

Chloé insista pour rester mais Aubrey attendait, inquiète et elle savait que Beca était entre de bonnes mains. Elle finit donc par accepter de rentrer. A peine devant la porte Aubrey la prit dans ces bras et ne la lâcha pas avant qu'Addy ai ouvert la porte. Elles s'installèrent dans le canapé où était encore les couvertures du lit de fortune de Beca.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Addy m'a dit que Beca s'était battu avec Tom ? Comment elle va ?" s'enquit Aubrey.

Chloé lui expliqua comment elle avait compris que Tom était le second auteur de l'article et comment Beca s'était échappée par la fenêtre pour prendre sa revanche. Stacie l'interrompant pour raconter comment la brune avait brisé la batte de baseball sur le casque de Tom avant de lui coller un gauche mémorable. Addy apporta à boire et un sac de glace à Chloé, le sien étant revenu à l'état liquide. Chloé poursuivit l'histoire jusqu'à l'évanouissement de Beca et leur départ pour l'hôpital.

"Woha, elle lui a vraiment éclater le nez avec son casque ?" Chloé acquiesça. "Finalement je commence à l'apprécier un peu plus." Commenta la blonde avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre donnant le sourire à tout le monde.

C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit sur Alex, suivit de Beca qui retirait le sac de glace qu'elle avait sur le nez en voyant tout le monde. Addy applaudit en lançant un _wouhouu_ , suivi par tout le monde. Beca leva un peu son t-shirt pour montrer un superbe hématome au niveau de ces côtes comme un trophée en prenant un air de dur à cuire.

Chloé fut la première debout et se jeta à son cou, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre.

"Tout doux Beale, tu vas me casser un truc si tu continue." ria-t-elle doucement. Chloé s'écarta en s'excusant et Beca partit vers la cuisine mais Addy lui barra le chemin et pointa le canapé. "Je veux juste prendre un peu plus de glace pour mes côtes et de quoi prendre mes cachets."

"Toi tu t'assois et tu te repose. Je m'occupe de t'amener ça." Beca leva les yeux au ciel et obéit pendant qu'Alex et Addy s'occupaient de préparer les cachets.

"Jolie atèle." dit-elle simplement.

"Je la voulais en rose mais ils n'en avaient plus." expliqua Chloé comme si elle parlait fashion en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Elle eu l'air de réfléchir un instant et puis frappa Beca à l'épaule du revers de sa main valide.

"Aoutch ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais besoin de cette épaule. Et d'abord pourquoi tu me frappe ?"

"Pour m'avoir fait une peur pareil ! Non mais franchement aller attaquer un type qui a un équipement de football sur le dos… Il fait deux têtes de plus que toi je te rappelle."

"J'avais une batte." se défendit faiblement la brune avant de prendre les cachets qu'Alex lui tendit.

Addy lui donna ensuite un paquet de petit pois surgelé qui lui valu une regard en biais. "Je n'ai plus de glace, tu te contentera de ça." Beca prit le paquet et le glissa sous son t-shirt pour l'appliquer sur son hématome en grimaçant.

Alex rompit le silence en demandant ce qu'il y avait pour le dîner. Elle proposa une pizza, une fois de plus mais Addy proposa plutôt de faire à manger. Tout le monde partit en cuisine pour aider à faire à manger quand Beca s'approcha d'Addy et lui demanda à voix basse. "Je dois parler à Chloé, on peu aller dans ta chambre ?" Addy lui souris doucement et lui fit signe d'y aller. "Merci." Elle s'approcha de Chloé et s'accouda à côté d'elle. "Chloé ?"

"Oui ?" dit elle avec sa jovialité naturelle en se tournant vers elle. "Tout va bien ?"

"Oui ça va. Je… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle… Enfin que je te dois des explications."

Chloé posa sa main valide sur celle de Beca "Tu ne me dois rien tu sais, si tu ne veux pas en parler je ne t'y force pas."

"Non, mais… j'en ai besoin. S'il te plait."

"Ok."

Beca lui prit la main et l'emmena dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre. Dans la cuisine chacun fit mine de n'avoir rien vu mais dès qu'elles furent hors de la pièce Stacie brisa le silence.

"Il se passe quoi entre elles deux ?"

Chacune des autres échangèrent un regard sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce qu'Alex prenne la parole. "Hey ça vous dit de voir une mini Beca habiller en nain ?"

* * *

Beca referma la porte de la chambre et s'assit sur le lit en grimaçant un peu ce qui fit que Chloé se précipita à côté d'elle. "Ça va aller ?"

"Oui, t'en fait pas." Elle finit de s'assoir correctement toujours en tenant le paquet de petit pois en place.

"De quoi tu voulais me parler ?" demanda Chloé, un peu hésitante.

"Quand l'article a été publié je voulais justement te parler de ce qui était arrivé après le déménagement. La vraie version de veux dire." Une lueure de déception passa dans le regard de Chloé, vite remplacer par le soulagement avant de revenir à la normal. "Et quand je suis arrivée devant ta chambre je… je t'ai entendu pleurer et t'énerver sur moi donc je… j'ai préféré partir ?"

"M'énerver sur toi ?"

"Tu disais que c'était monstrueux, que j'étais horrible… j'ai préféré partir. Mais je veux que tu sache que tout ce qui est dans l'article a été complètement détourné."

"Beca," elle reprend sa main dans la sienne. "Je parlais de ceux qui ont écrit l'article. Pas de toi. J'étais folle d'inquiétude, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas arrêter de l'appeler. Je n'ai pas cru un seul mot de l'article."

Beca prit un moment pour digérer l'information et finit par reprendre la parole pour lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Addy et Alex après la parution de l'article. Elle réussit à se retenir de pleurer la plupart du temps mais craqua complètement en parlant de la mort de sa mère et la façon dont elle l'avait apprise. Chloé la prit dans ces bras pendant qu'elle parlait, pleurant avec elle. Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes après que Beca eu finit de parler, le temps de se calmer.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé avant ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire."

"Je crois que… que j'avais peur que tu ne veuille plus avoir affaire à moi. Je ne sais pas, c'est débile."

"Oui, très. Comme si j'allais ne plus vouloir de toi Grincheux." dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue et la serrant plus fort contre elle jusqu'à ce que Beca fasse une grimace de douleur. Elle s'écarta aussitôt. "Désolée ! Désolée ! Je suis désolée Beca, ça va aller ?"

"C'est rien, ça va." Elle passa une main sur sa nuque nerveusement avant de poursuivre avec la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. "Ce que tu as dit à Tom tout à l'heure, tu- tu le penses vraiment ?"

Chloé sembla d'un coup plus tendue et commença à jouer avec la bague à son pouce. Elle opta pour faire celle qui ne comprend pas. "De quoi tu parle ?"

"Quand tu lui as dit qu'il avait blessé la fille que tu _aime_."

"Ho, ça…" Chloé se mordilla la lèvre, à quoi bon continuer ce petit jeu. C'était sa chance où jamais de tout lui dire. "C'est vrai qu'il t'a blessé non ?"

"Oui, de plus d'une façon." Beca avait l'air déçu par la réponse et fronça les sourcils comme si elle était en plein débat intérieur. Si ce n'était pas dit clairement, autant dire qu'elle n'entendait rien et là Chloé avait répondu à côté de la question. Elle décida de ne pas forcer, elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre leur amitié. Elle se leva, "On va rejoindre les autres, je suis sûr qu'elles vont commencer à manger sans nous sinon." et elle commença à partir vers la porte.

Chloé se leva et la suivit, elle l'arrêta juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte. Beca se retourna et se retrouva délicatement pousser contre la porte, les lèvres de Chloé contre les siennes. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre avant de répondre à ce baiser. Chloé posa une main sur sa nuque pour la tenir plus près d'elle, ne voulant pas que ça se finisse et Beca plaça ses deux mains sur les hanches de la rouquine. Le sac de petit pois tomba entre elle, faisant sursauter légèrement Chloé et cogner son nez contre celui de Beca qui se recula d'un coup pour se prendre la tête contre la porte.

"Merde!" dit-elle en grimaçant en ramenant une main devant son nez. Elle releva les yeux vers Chloé qui avait une main sur sa bouche pour se retenir de rire. "Tu trouve ça drôle ? Sérieusement ?"

Elle repoussa la main de Beca de son visage et se rapprocha d'elle en se mordillant la lèvre. "Tu es vraiment trop mignonne quand tu fais ta grincheuse."

"Je ne suis pas un nai-" les lèvres de Chloé l'empêchent de poursuivre sa phrase. Elle repositionna ses mains autour de sa taille pour l'attirer encore plus à elle si toutefois c'était possible.

Impossible de savoir combien de temps elles étaient restées comme ça quand on frappa à la porte. Les filles se séparèrent rapidement et ouvrirent.

"Quoi ?" demande Beca un peu sèchement.

"Le dîner est prêt." répondit simplement Alex en repartant vers la cuisine, Beca et Chloé sur ces talons. "Tu feras attention Beca…"

"À quoi ?"

"Tu as un peu du rouge à lèvre de Chloé au coin de la bouche." dit-elle simplement en entrant dans la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir attiré l'attention de tout le monde.

"Quoi ?!" Elle s'arrêta d'un coup et porta une main à sa bouche en rougissant.

Chloé se retourna vers elle et écarta sa main pour vérifier. Elle passa son pouce au coin de la bouche de Beca. "Voilà." Beca allait la remercier mais Chloé l'embrassa rapidement avant d'aller aider Addy à mettre la table, laissant une Beca bouche bée dans l'entrée de la cuisine, les joues en feu. Cette fille allait la tuer, mais bon sang ce qu'elle l'aimait.


	16. Epilogue

Salut tout le monde !

Et oui c'est déjà l'épilogue, le dernier chapitre, la fin quoi :(  
Merci à tout ceux qui nous ont suivit dans cette aventure, on espère que vous vous êtes autant éclaté que nous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Après son passage dans le bureau du directeur, les parents de Tom arrivèrent à l'Université et lui firent une scène mémorable. Sous la pression il dénonça Bobby, sans ça il était viré de l'Université, tandis que là il perdait juste sa bourse sportive. Quant à Bobby il avait perdu toutes ses chances d'entrer à l'Université de Barden. Évidemment ils furent aussi forcés d'écrire un article pour démentir ce qu'ils avaient écrit. Cet article fut encore plus viral que le premier !

Avant les vacances de noël The Birds of Prey firent un concert dans un bar en ville. Apparement un producteur était dans la salle et il leur avait donné sa carte et leur proposé de se revoir pour peut-être enregistrer l'une de leur chanson originale. À la fin du concert le groupe joua _Barcelona_ de _Ed Sheeran_ , pour le plus grand plaisir de Chloé.

La veille au soir avant le départ de chacune pour les vacances de nöel elles se retrouvèrent toutes chez Addy et Alex pour donner leurs cadeaux à celles qu'elles ne reverraient pas avant le 25. Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alex, au menu il y avait pizza ! Beca offrit une batte de baseball à Alex, pour se faire pardonner d'avoir démolie la sienne. Elle trouva même un nouveau blouson en cuir pour Addy, des assortiments de shampooing et autres produits pour le bain à Aubrey et Stacie. Quant à Alex elle offrit des caches tétons en forme d'ananas à Stacie - à la demande de celle-ci.

Beca et Chloé passèrent les fêtes chez les parents de celle-ci. Après que le taxi les ai déposé, Chloé allait frapper à la porte quand Beca l'en empêcha.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Je … Je suis un peu stressée. Et s'ils ne le prenaient pas bien ? S'ils m'en voulait ? S'ils…"

"Beca, du calme." Elle posa sa main sur son épaule. "Mes parents t'adorent, ils vont être heureux pour nous, je t'assure." Elle l'embrassa. "Tout va bien se passer. Ok ?"

Beca acquiesça et Chloé frappa à la porte. Sa mère lui ouvrit et leur fit signe d'entrer avant de les prendre chacune leur tour dans ces bras. Garry arriva et salua les filles, il prit leurs sacs et aida Beca à monter le tout dans la chambre de Chloé pendant que celle-ci allait dans la cuisine avec sa mère.

"Il y a le match retour demain soir Beca, prête ?" annonça Garry en commençant à redescendre.

"Plus que jamais. Mais on sait tout les deux que les Patriots vont encore gagner." Il rit au commentaire et rejoignit les filles dans la cuisine. "Je peux vous aider à faire quelque chose Margarette ?"

"Non, je gère la situation, merci mon chou."

Beca fronça les sourcils à ce surnom, on ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis ses douze ans. Chloé vient à côté d'elle et lui prit discrètement la main.

"Quoi ?" chuchota-t-elle, "Maintenant ?"

Sans attendre Chloé prit la parole. "Maman, papa. Beca et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer." Ses deux parents se retournèrent vers elles. "Depuis quelques semaines, Beca et moi couch- sortons ! ensemble…" Elle rougit à ce lapsus inapproprié et jeta un regard vers Beca dont le visage avait pris la couleur d'une tomate.

"Ho", fit Margarette. "Il était temps ! J'en parlais encore à Garry la semaine dernière. Vous allez si bien ensemble. Je suis heureuse pour vous les filles. Garry aussi, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ?"

Garry resta les sourcils froncés un moment et releva le regard vers Beca. "Donc c'est le moment où je suis censer faire mon discours de père et menacer de te tuer si tu lui fait du mal." Il se tourna vers Chloé et pointa un doigt menaçant vers sa fille. "Si tu lui fait du mal, je vais te le faire regretter." Il voulu garder son sérieux mais explosa de rire malgré lui. Ils s'approcha des filles et les prit dans ses bras. "Je suis heureux pour vous les filles."

"Merci papa."

Il se pencha vers Beca pendant le calin et lui dit à voix basse, "Si tu lui fais du mal, je vais te le faire regretter pour de vrai." avant de s'écarter tout sourire.

"Merci Garry" dit simplement Beca.

Les filles mirent la table et quelques minutes plus tard, Garry et Margarette apportèrent les plats. Le repas se passa calmement et Beca pu se détendre enfin. Personne ne la détestait, au contraire, elle avait définitivement trouver une nouvelle famille avec les Beale. Et elle ne pouvait rêver mieux pour noël.

Après le repas les parents de Chloé débarrassaient en disant aux filles de descendre les cadeaux qu'elles avaient amené pour les mettre au pied du sapin. Beca entra la première dans la chambre et Chloé referma la porte derrière elles. La brune, le nez dans son sac ne la vit pas arrivé. Chloé passa ses bras autour se la taille de celle qu'elle pouvait maintenant appeler sa petite amie et posa sa tête sur son épaule avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Oui, je commence à me calmer. Même si ton père me fait quand même un peu peur."

Chloé ria et la fit se retourner. "Je connais un truc infaillible pour t'aider à te détendre." Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassa en la tirant un peu plus vers elle. Beca passa ses bras autour du cou de la rouquine pour prolonger le baiser. Quand elles commencèrent à avoir besoin d'air, elles se séparèrent, front contre front.

"Infaillible, en effet."

Elles retournèrent en bas et chacun pu enfin déballer ses cadeaux. Chloé se mis à sauter dans tous les sens en découvrant que ces parents lui avaient offert un nouvel appareil photo polaroïd. Il est vrai que le sien avait quelques années et parfois refusait de fonctionner. Alors que tout le monde avait fini Garry se leva, il en avait oublié un. Il revient et tendit une petite boite à Beca qui le regarda, surprise.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Ouvre-le." dit-il simplement.

Beca ouvrit donc la boite et trouve un porte clé. En voulant le sortir elle vit qu'il y avait déjà des clés dessus. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux de surprise et regarda Garry. "Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ?"

"J'ai fini de réparer la Mustang, elle est comme neuve, mais je ne suis plus en âge de conduire ce genre de voiture." Il ria. "Chloé m'a dit que tu avais ton permis et comme elle ne veut pas de ce bolide, je me suis dis que comme ça il resterait dans la famille." Sa femme posa une main sur le genoux de son mari, ils échangèrent un sourire.

Beca se leva pour se jeter au cou de son, maintenant, beau-père. "Merci, merci merci !"

Il la porta en riant. "J'ai fais le plein, donc vous pourrez rentrer avec."

Beca le remercia encore un bon millier de fois et après un moment à discuter tous ensemble, la fatigue s'empara d'eux et chacun retourna dans sa chambre.

Quelques jours plus tard, Beca mettait son sac dans le coffre de la mustang pendant que Chloé disait au revoir à ces parents. Elle leur dit au revoir aussi et grimpa derrière le volant. Chloé salua ses parents par la fenêtre quand elles démarrèrent puis, une fois qu'ils n'étaient plus dans leur champs de vision, alluma la radio à la recherche d'une station qui lui convenait. Elle se mit à chanter tout ce qui passait, elle réussit à convaincre Beca d'en faire autant au bout d'un moment.

Après quelques heures Chloé finit par s'endormir et Beca jetta un oeil vers elle. Elle pouvait définitivement s'habituer à ce genre de scène, à partager sa vie avec Chloé. Cette fois elle ne laisserai rien ni personne la séparer d'elle. Plus jamais, elle s'en fit la promesse.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :D

~ Vos fidèles serviteurs, TeaSpoon & Zarzar !


End file.
